A New Destiny
by EmpressofTamriel
Summary: Part 1 of 3; After witnessing the Emperor's assassination, Sonja Valus, a stable girl turned warrior, has been entrusted to find the last heir of his bloodline before the barriers between Tamriel and Oblivion are destroyed. Sonja has the fate of the Empire in her hands, but will the growing love of the heir himself get in the way?
1. Prologue

**NOTE: The content from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, including characters and dialogue belongs to Bethesda.**

**Sonja Valus, her father, and any added subplots or dialogue belong to me.**

* * *

It has been a long time since I have written a story so there may be a few flaws now and then. But I am really excited about it. This is my take on Oblivion. Sonja Valus is the character that I have played as since I first started playing the game and now I'm going to share her with you. I hope you enjoy it. And I'll be more than happy to listen to advice to make the story better. This will be Part 1 of 3 stories based on Oblivion. Today, I will be posting the prologue and the first chapter. Forgive me if the prologue is short.

Now, without further ado, enjoy the story :)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_I was born 87 years ago. For 65 years, I ruled as Tamriel's Emperor. But for all these years, I've never been the ruler of my own dreams. I have seen the gates of Oblivion, beyond which no waking eye may see. Behold, in Darkness, a Doom sweeps the land. This is the 27th of Last Seed; the year of Akatosh 433. These are the closing days of the 3rd Era…and the final hours of my life. But…there is still hope yet. A Hero will rise. She, along with my youngest son, will close shut the marble jaws…__**of Oblivion**_

* * *

I know the prologue was short but the next chapter will be longer. The first part of the chapter will cover Sonja's backstory which then leads to the events that occure after her being sent to prison. Until then...:)


	2. Prisoner

Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Prisoner_**

My name is Sonja Valus. I'm an Imperial. I was arrested for a crime that I did not commit. The Imperial Legion thought I was a bandit as I was seen with a group of them. But the truth is I was ambushed.

I come from the city of Kvatch in Cyrodiil. I worked at the stables with my mother. My father was recruited to join the Blades, knights dedicated to serving and protecting the Emperor. He left when I was ten years old, but he promised to come back. Five years later, my elder brother, Steffan, left to join the Blades. By then, it was just my mother and I. I spent so much time at the stables that I didn't go inside the city often. When I did, it was usually late at night. Every shop would be closed except for the chapel of Akatosh.

Akatosh is my family's patron Divine. He is the Dragon God of Time. When I say Dragon God, I actually mean literally. Akatosh is almost always depicted as a dragon and is said to be one of the strongest next to Talos, who used to be Tiber Septim, the first Emperor of the Septim bloodline. Our current Emperor at the time was Uriel Septim VII. My father and brother were lucky to have been given the opportunity to personally serve him. I've heard good things about him, but I have also heard that he was also a Dragonborn.

A Dragonborn is someone that is born in a human's body, but has the blood and soul of a dragon. They are said to be the true children of Akatosh, gifted people. They are feared by some, but praised by others.

I would constantly pray to Akatosh and ask him to continue to watch over my mother and I. She was the only family I had left and I needed Akatosh more than ever.

Six years later and it was the 9th of Last Seed, my birthday. Those born on this month are born under the sign of the Warrior. Its almost funny to think about as it was my birth sign and yet here I was working at the stables. I wanted something more than that.

I had a strange feeling that I was born to be something more than just a stable girl. I started having this feeling after I began having strange dreams. And it was almost the same dream every night. In my dream, I was in this strange new world. The sky was red and there were these creatures that I have never seen on Tamriel. But it didn't matter what the creatures were because I mainly focused on the ending. At the end of my dream, all the creatures were defeated…by my hand. I lost count on how many nights I had that dream, but eventually I made a choice. I decided to train myself as a warrior and join the Blades.

On the 12th of Last Seed, I suited up in a set of iron armor that I bought from Batul gra-Sharob, the Orc smith. She's the only smith in the city, but she still makes damn good armor and weapons.

My mother started to cry because I was leaving. It broke my heart to see her cry. I reassured her and promised her that I would return to her just as my father and brother had promised her. Before I left, I gave her the biggest embrace a mother could receive from her child. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, I gathered my things and I left Kvatch. I didn't look back.

My journey was cut short when I was ambushed by a group of bandits running from a group of Imperial Legion soldiers. It was then that I was falsely accused and taken to prison.

Now, my story officially begins fifteen days later in a prison cell. I was lucky to have been given a shorter sentence but it wasn't short enough. Again, I prayed to Akatosh for a miracle.

_It was the 27__th__ of Last Seed…the day that changed my life forever._

* * *

It was midnight, beginning the day. For me, at least it was. A new prisoner was thrown into the cell across from mine. He was a Dunmer, or a Dark Elf. According to the soldiers, his name was Valen Dreth. He was arrested for murder. He was to be sentenced to eleven years, the same amount of years I had not seen my father. I continued to mind my own business as Valen shouted insults at the soldiers. As soon as they left, he did calm down eventually. That is, until he saw me.

"Oh look," he said tauntingly. "An _Imperial_ in the _Imperial_ Prison. I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsman think you're a piece of human trash. How sad."

"You better watch it, Dark Elf," I said. But he just kept talking.

"I'll bet the guards give you _special_ treatment before the end. Oh! That's right! You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to DIE!"

"Shut. Up," I said standing up and walking toward the gate. Again, he continued.

"Imperial criminal scum, like you, give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just…disappeared."

By then, I was at my wits end. "I said shut up, you ashborn!"

"Ooh how tough. And for a female no less."

I wanted to strangle him into submission. I had never been insulted like that. Suddenly, there were voices and the sounds of doors opening and closing.

"Hey! You hear that?" the wicked Dunmer said. "The guards are coming…for _you_. Hehehehehehe."

He backed away from the gate until he disappeared into the darkness of his cell. At least the moonlight was shining through my own cell. I, too, backed away from the gate and sat on a small wooden stool as I waited for whatever was coming for me. The voices started off as quiet, but got louder as the guards or whoever was coming came closer.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us," said a female voice.

"My sons, they're dead aren't they?" said another voice, this time, male, almost elderly.

"We don't know that, my Lord. The messenger only said they were attacked."

"No, they're dead. I know it."

She called him _my Lord_, which made me assume that I needed to put my head down. So I did. The conversation continued.

"My job right now is to get you to safety," said the female as she, and two other people stood in front of my cell. I lifted my head up slightly to notice that the three standing at the gate were Blades. The elder followed behind them.

"I know this place," he said. "The prison?"

"Yes, sire," said the female Blade, who was later identified as Captain Renault. "Beneath the Legion Compound. We're headed for a secret passage known only to the Blades. No one can follow us through here."

_Sire?_ Did she call him _sire?_ There could only be one person in Cyrodiil who is called that. But I didn't bother to think about it. I didn't know what was going on anyway.

Renault suddenly saw me in the cell and turned to the Blade on her right.

"What's this prisoner doing here, Glenroy? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

The Blade called Glenroy looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

"Usual mixup with the Watch. I…"

Before he could finish, Renault rolled her eyes and said, "Nevermind. Get that gate open."

As Glenroy was unlocking the gate, Renault glared at me.

"Stand back, prisoner! We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

I did what she asked without saying anything and curled up into a ball in a small corner. The Blades and the elder walked inside the cell. Glenroy pointed to me and ordered me to stay put.

"Good, let's go," said Renault. "We're not out of this yet."

I kept my head down almost the entire time as I didn't want any trouble. All of a sudden, a gentle tone of voice came from the elder. It was directed toward me.

"You…I've seen you."

He walked toward me and knelt at my level. I still didn't look up.

"What is your name?"

"Sonja. Sonja Valus." My voice was quiet and weak, almost a whisper.

"What is your mortal race, Sonja?"

"I-I'm an Imperial, sir."

"And where are you from?"

"Kvatch."

There was a long moment of silence before the elder spoke again. "Let me see your face."

Slowly, I lifted my head so that the elder could see me. He lifted my chin up so that he could study my face. His expression suddenly changed expression.

"You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right. And this is the day. Gods give me strength."

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

_My_ Blades? That did it. I needed to know. "Who are you?"

The elder just smiled. "I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

The Emperor. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think I would actually get a chance to meet him. I was surprised that he would speak so gently to someone like me.

"Why am I in jail?" I could not believe I asked a question like that. I knew why I was in jail. I was probably just going through different emotions and I wasn't thinking straight.

Again, he just smiled. "Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done…or perhaps, what you have _not_ done, it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

I had no idea what he was talking about. He was talking as if I was a part of some prophecy. That didn't matter either. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. How did he even know I was innocent?

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You will find your own path," Emperor Uriel replied. "Take care. There will be blood and death before the end."

Blood and death?

"Please, sire. We must keep moving," said Renault as she pressed one of the stones on the wall, which opened up a secret passageway. By then, I could understand why no one was allowed to be in the cell I was in.

"Better not close this one," she said. "There's no way to open it from the other side."

Emperor Uriel followed Renault through the tunnel while the other Blades followed behind. I stayed in the corner as the sounds of their footsteps faded away. Seconds later, footsteps started getting loud again. One of the Blades came back. It was the Redguard, called Baurus. He knelt at my level and pulled out a key to remove the wrist irons.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not," he answered. "I'm just doing what the Emperor asked me to do. He wants you to come with us."

After my wrist irons were off, Baurus found my bag and threw it at my feet.

"Is that your stuff?" he asked.

I just nodded as I picked up the bag.

"Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way."

I followed Baurus out of the tunnel. Emperor Uriel was waiting for me. He let Baurus walk past him so that I could be close to him.

"Stay close to me at all times," he whispered to me. "There's trouble ahead."

"How do you know?"

I spoke too soon, for four fully armored assassins appeared.

"Close up left!" Renault shouted. "Protect the Emperor!"

The Blades and the assassins started to battle. I wanted to help, but Emperor Uriel pulled me back.

"They need help!" I shouted at him.

"You are not armed to fight! Besides…I need you alive."

Again, I had no clue what he was talking about. He was more concerned about my life rather than his own.

"This is only the beginning," he said. "Worse is yet to come."

"The captain's down!" I heard Glenroy shout. Renault was dead.

"No!" I shouted, wanting to help. But Emperor Uriel continued to pull me back. I was angry at that, but I didn't argue. All I knew was that he wanted me alive. But why?

I watched as Baurus and Glenroy finished off the last of the assassins.

"Are you all right, sire?" Baurus asked as he put his sword away. "We're clear for now."

"Captain Renault?" the Emperor asked. I thought he knew that it would happen. Maybe he didn't. Again, I didn't care or bothered to say anything. I was already confused as it was.

"She's dead," Baurus sadly replied. "I'm sorry, sire. But we have to keep moving."

Emperor Uriel followed Baurus while I followed behind. By the time we got to the bottom step of a set of stairs, Emperor Uriel turned to me.

"Here, you must find your own path. But we will cross paths again before the end. I'm sure of it."

"How could they be waiting for us here?" Glenroy asked.

"Don't know," Baurus answered. "But its too late to go back now." He then turned to Emperor Uriel. "Don't worry, sire. We will get you out of here."

"They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades," Glenroy added. "I'll take point. Let's go."

As I started to follow them, Baurus stopped me. "You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us."

"She has a name," Emperor Uriel said in my defense. "And she is no longer a prisoner."

Baurus just stayed silent as he followed Glenroy. Emperor Uriel put a hand on my shoulder.

"This will not be the last time we meet, Sonja. As I said before, this is where you will find your own path. Until we meet again."

With that being said, Emperor Uriel and the Blades left. I was left alone with five corpses. I walked over to the dead body of Captain Renault. What a brave woman she was. She had honor. That was when an idea came to mind. When a warrior dies, his or her sword is placed on a wall of honor. So I decided to take Renault's sword and put it in my bag, hoping to give it to the Blades if we did meet again.

Emperor Uriel was kind to me. He trusted me. Whatever he needed me alive for, I wanted to prepare myself for it.

I took off my prisoner rags and put on my iron armor and started my own path. I didn't care if I was told to stay. I decided to follow them anyway.


	3. Assassination

I hope you all like it so far. I would like it if any of you could give me tips on how to write battle scenes. I don't like making them short and for later chapters and the 2nd and 3rd parts of my Oblivion trilogy, I'd like to make them more exciting and intense. Also, the name of Sonja's father came from the character in the 2014 _Hercules_ movie. Reece Ritchie is my new celebrity crush and he has become my Martin Septim for this story. I'll explain how and why later. But here is the second chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Assassination_**

1st POV: Sonja Valus

There was an opening I walked through that was close to the gate. I had no idea that something like this would be underneath the Imperial Prison or the entire Imperial City for that matter. I thought about it briefly as I explored the caverns. Surprisingly I was about to find other supplies to take once everything was over. Other than that, all I cared about was seeing Emperor Uriel again. He's been so gentle to me since he asked me to follow him

He saved my life. He _saved_ my life. After that, I was glad that I wanted to join the Blades. Emperor Uriel was a good man. I could look at him as a second father. This path I had to take, my own path he called it. I had to take it. I had to see him again.

* * *

3rd POV

"Sire, I must ask you," Baurus said. "Why do you trust this prisoner so much? You don't know what she's done."

"Do not question me, Baurus," replied the Emperor. "Sonja is more than what she seems. She is destined for great things. As for her crime, what could she have done? She has committed no crime. I saw it in her eyes. Sonja Valus…is more important than you think."

"Valus? Is she related to-?"

"Yes. She is Iolaus's daughter and Steffan's younger sister."

"I remember Iolaus mentioning that he had a daughter. I guess I just forgot that her name was Sonja."

"She was ten years old when Iolaus became a Blade. Steffan was sixteen. He became a Blade when he was 21. And now Sonja is 21."

"Sire, are you saying that she intended to join the Blades as well before she got arrested?"

"It is possible. But whether she becomes a Blade or not, her destiny is bound up with mine and with the fate of Tamriel itself."

By then, Baurus had enough. "For the love of Talos! Sire, why do you care about her so much?!"

"It is none of your concern," replied Emperor Uriel in a calm voice. "Not yet. But in the future, you will see why."

The conversation ended as the Blades and the Emperor continued to walk through the tunnels.

* * *

1st POV: Sonja Valus

There were a few enemies that I had to encounter. There were these big rats along with a small goblin tribe and one zombie. The only positive thing during this path was that I was able to find a few pieces of gold. They would come in handy. I also found a few torches. I kept one lit when I began the path.

I went through three different zones. By the time I reached the last zone, I heard a male voice.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives."

It was Glenroy's voice. I finally caught up with them.

"Help?" I heard Baurus's voice. "What makes you think help will come with those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here!"

"Here they come again!"

More assassins jumped into the scene. I was at a higher level, but I was at a good range for archery. I pulled out my iron bow and I shot an arrow to the head of the assassin that was about to strike Emperor Uriel. I almost wanted to shoot him in the knee, but that wouldn't have killed him.

When the assassins were all dead, Baurus spoke. "I think that was all of them. Let me take a look around."

Emperor Uriel pulled the arrow from the assassin's head. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was there.

"Have you seen Sonja?" he asked.

"Do you think she followed us?" Baurus asked. "How could she?"

"I know she did."

I presumed that was my cue. I jumped down from the balcony. Glenroy's eyes flared.

"Damn it, its that prisoner again! Kill her! She might be working with the assassins!"

I kept shaking my head as Glenroy was about to strike me. Until…

"No, she is not one of them," Emperor Uriel said, defending me again. "She can help us. She _must_ help us. Put your sword away."

"But your Majesty-?"

"Blade, as long as I am Emperor, you will do as I say."

That's right. As long as he was the Emperor, he was to be obeyed. There was a small silence before Glenroy finally put his sword away.

"As you wish, sire."

Emperor Uriel was happy that I followed them. So was I.

Before I could officially rejoin the group, Emperor Uriel brought me to a spot to talk privately.

"They cannot understand why I trust you," he said. "They have not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"Of course," I answered. "The Nine guide and protect us. Akatosh is my patron."

"I've served the Nine all my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder…which sign marked your birth?"

"The Warrior."

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"What about me?"

"My dear, your stars are not mine. Today the Warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades."

Stalwart companion? I wasn't sure what that meant, but maybe it had something to do with my destiny.

"Can you see my fate?" I asked.

He replied with, "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, Sonja, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"But, sire, aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am not afraid to die. I am blessed to see the hour of my death…to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

I was almost puzzled. I didn't want him to die. I wondered if he was supposed to die.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I go to my grave," he answered. "A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

Our conversation ended and he walked to the Blades.

"Sonja is coming with us whether you like it or not."

Glenroy was reluctant about it, but Baurus walked up to me, lit up a new torch and gave it to me. The torch I had before had burnt out anyway.

"You may as well make yourself useful," he said. "Carry that torch and stick close."

The four of us continued the path. I continued to stay at Emperor Uriel's side. I didn't know if he was going to die or not. But I hoped that he wouldn't.

We ran into six more assassins. I landed a killing blow to three of them. Even Glenroy was impressed, though he still saw me as a prisoner.

We continued to walk through the tunnels until we got to a dead end. This alarmed me because a dead end could mean that there would be no way to avoid more assassins.

"It's a dead end," Baurus said. "What's your call, Glenroy?"

"I don't know," answered Glenroy. "I don't see many good options here."

It was then that we heard the sound of a gate opening. I knew it. More assassins.

"They're behind us!" Glenroy shouted. "Wait here, sire."

Baurus turned to me. "Wait here with the Emperor, Sonja. Guard him with your life."

"For the Emperor!" they both shouted as they ran out into the open area to face the assassins. I pulled my sword out.

"Don't worry, sire," I said. "I'll protect you."

What happened next was the first part of my changed life. Emperor Uriel took off the amulet he wore around his neck and forced it into my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I can go no further," he said. "You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings."

I put the amulet into my pocket as he continued.

"Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son."

"Last son? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the wall opened behind Emperor Uriel and an assassin appeared.

"Sire, behind you!" I shouted.

But it was too late. The assassin plunged his dagger through Emperor Uriel's chest and he fell to the ground.

"NO!"

I started fighting the assassin. His dagger had strangely morphed into a longsword as it clashed into mine. He wasn't an easy opponent as I had to endure several painful blows from him. My nose was bleeding and there was blood dripping from my lip. My back was sore from being kicked in the stomach and thrown against walls.

When it looked like I was going to surrender, the assassin pulled the back of my head for me to see him.

"Girl," he said. "You chose a bad day to take up the cause of the Septims."

"No," I added. "_You_ chose a bad day to mess with me."

With that being said, my strength came back and I plunged my sword into him, killing him. I ran to Emperor Uriel's side. He was still breathing but barely. His skin was so cold and he had lost a lot of blood. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"No. No, sire, no. Please don't go. You can't die! What can I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Sonja…" His voice was so weak. The sound of it made me start to sob softly and tears immediately started dripping from my eyes.

Emperor Uriel placed his hand upon mine and said, "Remember me and my words. This burden is now yours to carry. You hold our future in your hands…and my son's."

"Sire, please, please don't go."

"Sonja…your destiny awaits you. My spirit will guide you. Take the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre and he will give the location of my last son. Find him…and close shut the jaws…of Oblivion…"

Then, his hand fell from mine to his side. Emperor Uriel Septim VII was dead.


	4. Deliver the Amulet

This chapter displays the beginning of the friendship between Sonja and Baurus as well as a small introduction to Mankar Camoran and the Mythic Dawn. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – Deliver the Amulet_**

1st POV: Sonja Valus

The Emperor was dead. And I failed to save him. The man that saved my life…and I failed to save him. The Blades trusted me to protect the Emperor. What were they going to think of me now?

I was really sobbing now. "No…no, no, no."

Anger was building up inside me. Why couldn't I save him? Why? I was angry that I couldn't save him. I was more angry than I was sad. Eventually the anger became too much for me to handle and I let out a scream of anguish that was so loud that it echoed through the walls.

Baurus ran into the room, making me assume that he heard me scream. He knelt at the other side of Emperor Uriel's body.

"No…" he said. "Talos save us…"

I couldn't bear to look at the Emperor's body as I stood up and walked away from the scene. It was then that I saw that Glenroy was also dead. Although he saw me as nothing but a prisoner, I felt that he had enough honor to his name. So I took his sword and put it with Renault's. I was saddened by their deaths, but they didn't sadden me as much as Emperor Uriel's death.

I walked back to the scene. Baurus had stood back up, but I knelt by the Emperor's side again. More tears were forming while Baurus began to speak.

"We've failed. _I've_ failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are dead."

Baurus's expression changed when he saw that the Amulet was gone.

"The Amulet. Where's the Amulet of Kings? It's not on the Emperor's body."

I pulled the Amulet out of my pocket to show him that I had it. "He gave it to me."

The look on Baurus's face became surprisingly calm.

"Strange," he said. "He saw something in you. He trusted you. They say that it's the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men."

"What's so special about the Amulet of Kings?" I asked.

"The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Many people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Septim Blood can wear it."

"What would happen if I try to put it on?"

"It will fall off your neck as soon as you put it on. Like I said, only a Septim Emperor can wear it. But the Emperor must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He said that I have to give it to someone named Jauffre."

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

"He told me that there is another heir. Another son."

Baurus looked at me with disbelief, but he went along with it.

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order."

He pulled out a map of all of Cyrodiil and marked my destination before giving it to me.

"Although you may not think so to meet him," he began. "he lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

I studied the map before I put it in my back pocket.

"How do I get to Weynon Priory?"

"Well, first, you need to get out of here. Through that door behind you must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Well, it was supposed to be secret until you came along, but that doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that the Emperor saw something in you. And now I might be starting to see why."

I had a feeling that Baurus would be the first Blade to warm up to me. It made me feel good despite my failure.

Baurus pulled a key from his pocket. It was different from the one he used to remove my wrist irons. "Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

I took the key. "The sewers?"

"Yes, the sewers. There are rats and goblins down there, but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced Bard. Am I right?"

A Bard? Seriously? He thought I was a Bard? Bards are singers and musicians, not fighters. Well, maybe they do fight but not as well as warriors.

I laughed. "Well, I'll admit that I'm quite the singer myself. But I actually am a warrior. However, I used to be a stable girl."

"Really? I would never have guessed. Still, I don't think you will have any trouble with rats and goblins."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you."

"Thank you, my friend."

As I was about to leave, I remembered that I had the two swords from Captain Renault and Glenroy. I opened my bag and pulled out the swords and walked back to Baurus.

"By the way, here are the swords of your fallen comrades. They fought and served with honor."

"Thank you," Baurus said as he took the swords from me. "I'll be sure that they are given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades."

I knelt by Emperor Uriel's side for the last time.

"I promise, sire. I will do as you ask. I may have failed to save you, but I will not fail to save your son. I promise you. As Akatosh is my witness, I will not fail you."

I stood up and walked through the secret door. Before I made it all the way through, Baurus called out to me.

"I hope I'll get a chance to see you again, Sonja."

I looked back at him and gave a small smile. "I hope to see you again too, Baurus. You take care of yourself."

"You too."

We parted ways after. But I had the feeling that I would see him again.

Baurus was right when he said that there were rats and goblins in the sewers. I couldn't believe how big the rats were. They were also quite strong. Although I was able to fight off the goblins and the rats, I was still a bit sore after my battle with that one assassin. I wasn't as sore ad I was before, but I was sore enough.

It didn't take me long to finally make it out of the sewers.

Fifteen days of being in prison and I was finally free. I was almost starting to forget how soft and warm the soil was until I touched it again. I missed the wind flowing through my dark hair. But most of all, I missed the sunlight. I thanked Akatosh for being with me and for being merciful.

Even though I was happy to be free, there was still the task at hand. I took the Amulet from my pocket and looked at it. The Emperor's last words echoed through my head.

_Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion…_

I had a new quest. Deliver the Amulet, find the last heir and save the Empire. I put the Amulet back in my pocket and I began my journey to Weynon Priory.

* * *

3rd POV

In a dark cave, somewhere in the mountains, a red hooded Altmer, or High Elf, ran into a room, which looked like a main hall. He fell to his knees.

"Master…"

Out of the shadows, in front of the Altmer, stood another Altmer, except older. He was dressed in blue robes and his hair was slicked back.

"Ah. Eldamil," said the older Altmer. "Well?"

"It is done, Master," said Eldamil. "The Emperor has been slain as well as his three sons."

"Excellent, Eldamil. Lord Dagon will be pleased. And the Amulet of Kings?"

"I'm sorry, Master. But w-we don't have it."

The Master grew angry. "What?! Oh, you miserable fool! How can you not have it?!"

"It wasn't our fault, Master! When we saw the body, the Amulet was gone! Someone took it!"

"Who?"

"I don't know her name. But I do know that she is an Imperial warrior and she's heading to Weynon Priory."

"So,…this girl…this Imperial warrior has the Amulet of Kings?"

"Yes, Master. And from what I understand, she is a strong fighter."

A wicked smile formed on the Master's face as a chuckle followed. "Well, then…it looks like we have a new target. Eldamil, I want you and some scouts to follow the Imperial wherever she goes with the Amulet. Report back to me when you have gathered whatever information you can gather. Do not disappoint me…or else."

"Yes, Master."

Eldamil bowed and left the room. The Master, then walked into a room that looked like a shrine. At the center, there stood a statue of a four armed creature.

"We have not failed yet, Lord Dagon. Nor do we plan to. I swear that once we have the Amulet of Kings, the Mythic Dawn will rise again…and so will you."

* * *

Now the reason I chose Reece Ritchie as my inspiration for Martin Septim is because well, 1.) his English accent is almost perfect (he is from England) 2.) He's got the perfect hair color, length and skin color 3.) He is so, so hot. Can't wait to see him in _Desert Dancer_ that's going to come out in April.

The next chapter will cover Martin's past as well as what has become of Sonja's father. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I do appreciate any advice given to make my story better. It has been a long time since I've written so I really don't mind at all. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. I hand write my chapters first before I type them up so it does take a while. Anyway, I hope you are liking it so far. There will be more chapters to come. Until then. :)


	5. Weynon Priory

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Took me 10 handwritten pages to get it done. No joke. Well here it is. Now we will learn of Martin's past as well as the fate of Sonja's brother and father. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – Weynon Priory_**

1st POV: Sonja Valus

I regretted not getting a horse earlier. I felt like I could not walk anymore. My feet were sorer than my back. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I was lucky enough to have water with me. After taking a big gulp and resting a bit, I continued on.

When I arrived at Weynon Priory, I looked around to see if there was anyone that could tell me where Jauffre was. It was a quiet place. Then again, you can never expect a lot of people to be at a chapter house. I did find one individual. He was a Dunmer farmer or sheep herder. I walked up to him politely while he was feeding the Priory's own horses.

"Excuse me, sir," I said.

"Hmm?" he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't see you there."

The Dunmer put down the bag of horse food and introduced himself.

"Welcome to Weynon Priory. I'm the shepherd here. Eronor's the name."

"Nice to meet you, Eronor," I said. "My name is Sonja. I'm looking for Jauffre. Do you know where he is?"

"Well," Eronor began. "if he's not sleeping or eating, he'll be reading his books over at the Priory house, I reckon."

"Thank you, Eronor,"

"Don't mention it, Sonja."

The Priory house was just inches away from the farm. I didn't have to knock, but I walked inside politely. When I went inside, I was approached by a monk wearing black robes.

"Welcome, miss," he said. "I am Prior Maborel, head of the community here. Can I help you?"

"I must speak to Jauffre."

"Oh. He's upstairs in the library. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Prior."

I walked up the stairs and looked for the library. When I found the library, I found Jauffre. He was sitting at a desk and reading a book. I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to give him the Amulet. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of the desk after politely getting his attention.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Are you Jauffre?"

Jauffre looked up from his book. "Hmm? Yes, I am Brother Jauffre. What do you want?"

"The Emperor sent me to find you."

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?"

"I was there when he died."

Jauffre's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. "You better explain yourself. Now."

"Well, first of all," I began. "I'm not the one who killed him if that is what you're thinking. Second of all, he sent me here to bring you the Amulet of Kings."

"You brought me the Amulet of Kings?" Jauffre was in disbelief. "This cannot be. Only the Emperor can use it. Let me see it."

I pulled the Amulet from my pocket and placed it on the desk. After gazing at the big red stone, Jauffre's eyes widened.

"By the Nine!" he cried. "This IS the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? Tell me what you know of the Emperor's death!"

I told him my entire story from beginning to end. I told him who I was and the short hours that I spent with the Emperor up until witnessing his death and receiving the Amulet of Kings. Jauffre listened to me very carefully.

I ended my explanation by saying, "The Emperor's last words to me were 'Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion,'"

"Well, Sonja," Jauffre began. "As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"Now, I must ask you some questions," I said. "Who is this 'Prince of Destruction' that he was talking about?"

"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is non other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. Emperor Uriel's words 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion' must mean that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that Tamriel is protected from Oblivion by magical barriers."

"If that is so," I said. "then how can Oblivion threaten us?"

"I'm not sure," said Jauffre. "Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. When a new Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet of Kings to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. But now, with the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Temple of the One will be dark for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

"So you're saying that as long as Tamriel has an Emperor, we are safe from Oblivion?"

"It is possible."

"Then that's why he wants me to find his last son."

Jauffre's expression changed. He looked at me as though I had been spying on him. "His last—how do you know-?"

"The Emperor asked me to find him. He told me that you are the only one who knows where he is."

Jauffre sighed and nodded. "I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of the Blades. One night, Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time, he would ask about the child's progress."

"Why was he sent away? Did the Empress not want him? Her own flesh and blood?"

"Actually the Empress was not his mother. She died shortly after her third son with Uriel was born."

"So we're talking about an illegitimate son, then."

I sighed deeply. I sarcastically thought to myself "Great."

"Yes," Jauffre said. "You are correct. You see, Uriel's marriage to Empress Caula Voria wasn't the happiest. Although she bore him three sons, their love for each other was falling apart. Shortly after she died, Uriel met and fell in love with a woman named Gemile. She was the one who bore the illegitimate son. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to him. I presume that Uriel sent the baby to a safe location because he knew of the events that have recently happened. And now it seems that the boy is the last heir to the Septim Throne, if he still lives."

"Where can I find him? What's his name?"

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh as a priest in the chapel in the city of Kvatch. He never knew that he was Uriel's son."

My eyes widened. Emperor Uriel's son was living in my city the whole time! How could I have been so stupid?

"Kvatch?" I said. "That's where I live, that's my home! My mother and I work the stables!"

"Then you must return to Kvatch and find Martin at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. There are supplies in my chest if you need anything. Prior Maborel and Brother Piner might also help. Eronor might help as well."

I gathered whatever supplies I could use from Jauffre's chest while he continued talking.

"Waste no time. You must find Martin before the enemy does."

"Thank you, Jauffre. I'll bring Martin back safely. I promise."

I started to leave, but then I remembered that Jauffre was the Grandmaster of the Blades. I figured he would tell me about Steffan and my father. I turned back to face him.

"By the way," I began. "do you know of my brother, Steffan?"

Jauffre smiled when his name was mentioned. "Ah. He is one of the greatest Blades I have ever met. He recently has been promoted to captain and is currently living in Cloud Ruler Temple, the hidden fortress of the Blades."

Thank Akatosh! My brother was alive and I was relieved. I smiled at the news.

"And…my father? Iolaus?"

Suddenly, Jauffre's smile fell from his face. I didn't like where this was going. He took my hand in both of his.

"Sonja…" he began. "I don't think there's any other way I can tell you this. Sonja,…your father is dead."

My heart stopped. "What?"

"He was murdered by the same assassins that killed the Emperor. He was the first of the Blades to be killed by them. I'm so sorry...If I recall correctly, he had written you a note in case he did not make it home. In fact, he wrote it seconds before the assassins attacked. I have it here in my desk."

I just remained silent as Jauffre took out the note from his desk and handed it to me. I would not read it yet. I wasn't ready. I had already endured a lot of pain after Uriel died. Why would Akatosh let my brother live, but not my father?

I put the note in my pocket as Jauffre spoke again. "Like I said, I wish there was a better way to tell you. He was a good man. And I have no doubt that he was a good husband and father."

"He was," I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "I think I better go get Martin. I've already lost two important people in my life and I can't afford to lose the last heir."

"You be careful out there, Sonja. May Talos be with you on your journey."

"I'll try."

I turned around to go downstairs only to find another monk standing in front of me.

"Hello, miss," he said. "I'm Brother Piner. I heard that you were about to go on a quest and I thought that I could help."

Brother Piner handed me a book called _The Warp in the West_.

"It's one of the books I saved from my Blades training," he said. "I know it probably won't be too useful, but I think it's something that can help you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Brother."

"May Talos guide you."

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Prior Maborel was waiting for me.

"I also heard that you were on a mission for the Blades," he said. "Please, if you need a horse, take mine from the stables. I hardly travel so I hope you'll put her to better use than I."

A horse? Yes! I needed a horse. I was tired of walking on foot.

"That's a generous offer," I said. "Thank you."

"Go with Talos's blessings. Do not fail."

After I left the Priory house, I decided to take a small stop at the Priory chapel. Even though I still had faith in Akatosh and thanked him for protecting my brother, I was angry at him for letting my father die. I turned to Talos for guidance. With his blessing, I hoped that I would be able to avenge my father. At that point, I needed blessings from all the Divines, but I needed Akatosh and Talos the most.

After spending time in the chapel, I went to the stables to pick up Prior Maborel's horse. Eronor was right where I left him.

"Eronor!" I called out to him.

"Ah Sonja," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Prior Maborel said I could take his horse on my quest. Which one is it?"

"I can bring her out for you."

Eronor walked to the end of the stables and brought out the most beautiful paint horse that I have ever seen.

"The Prior doesn't ride her much," he said. "She doesn't even have a name."

"No name, huh?" I said. "How about…Arwen?"

The horse gave a snort. I guess it gave the signal that perhaps she approved of the name.

Eronor laughed. "Well, it sounds like she likes it."

I saddled Arwen up in the best gear there was. I placed my bag on the right side of her. When I mounted Arwen, she didn't flinch or try to kick me off. She just stood patiently. She had already taken a liking to me.

"Well," I said. "Looks like I'll make it to my destination in no time."

"Wait," Eronor said. "Before you go, Sonja, take this hammer. You might have use of it, and I have others. Not much call for smith work around here in any case."

I would need a repair hammer, especially if I was about to go into many battles. I may have been wearing heavy armor, but even heavy armor can be damaged.

"I appreciate the assistance, Eronor," I said. "I'll probably be back in a day or two."

"Well, wherever you are going, I hope the Nine protect you. Good day to you, Sonja. Talos bless you."

"Good day to you, Eronor."

And with that being said, Arwen and I left Weynon Priory to return to Kvatch.

Jauffre said that there would be a possibility that the enemy would get there first. I had to move quickly. I didn't want to risk losing my mother. Besides, she really was all I had left in Kvatch and we didn't have Steffan with us and now he was the new patriarch.

Meanwhile, my only other objective was to find Martin and bring him to Weynon Priory. I wasn't going to fail this time. I failed to save the Emperor and I now I was told that my father was dead.

As Akatosh was my witness, I was now fighting not just for the Emperor, but also for my father.

* * *

3rd POV

The Master was praying in the shrine when Eldamil ran in.

"Forgive me, Master," he said. "But I have much to tell you."

"Well then," said the Master. "What have you learned?"

"The Imperial took the Amulet of Kings to Weynon Priory and now she's heading to Kvatch."

"Why of all places would she go to Kvatch?"

"Well, first and foremost, Kvatch is her home city. Second, there is another heir."

The Master narrowed his eyes. "Another heir? I thought you said all of his sons were dead!"

"They are, Master!" Eldamil cried. "But he has an illegitimate son. He is the last of the Septim Bloodline and yet he does not know that he is."

"Looks like the Emperor was well prepared," the Master mocked. "But that means that our chances are limited. As long as the heir lives, we could easily be defeated…how far is the Imperial from Kvatch?"

"She just barely left Weynon Priory, Master. She hasn't even gone past Skingrad."

The Master laughed wickedly. It was the appropriate time for what he was about to tell Eldamil.

"Well then," he said. "looks like we need to take matters into our own hands. Eldamil, I want you to open a Great Gate in front of Kvatch."

"A Great Gate?! Master, that can destroy the entire city!"

"I have spoken!" the Master roared. "If the people of Kvatch die, so be it. But we need to be sure that the heir is dead before the Imperial gets there first! After the siege engine destroys the city, open a regular gate in case he is still alive. If Lord Dagon is to come upon Tamriel, we must do whatever means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

Eldamil reluctantly bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Now go."

Eldamil left the room after bowing his head one more time.

The Master walked inside the main hall and sat in what seemed to be a throne. Two other Altmer in red robes, a male and a female stood on each side of the throne. Another wicked smile formed on the Master's lips while a chuckle followed.

"Dawn…is…breaking…"


	6. Find the Heir

FINALLY! A new chapter! So sorry it took so long. This one took like 14 pages of handwriting so this chapter is pretty long. But I was also excited about this one because this is the first time that Sonja meets Martin...and an introduction to a possible love triangle. ;)

By the way, I would really appreciate it if you guys left some reviews. It can help me with the future chapters, especially battle scenes. I don't want to just say "I defeated all of them."

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 5 – Find the Heir_**

It was sunset soon after Arwen and I left Weynon Priory. We found an abandoned bandit camp and slept there. I had the same dream about those creatures again, but at least I would be able to sleep more comfortably than before when I was in prison. When I woke up and saw a small inch of sun, I remounted Arwen and we continued the journey. I was glad we had sleep, but I didn't know if there was any time wasted. I had to get to Kvatch no matter what. Even if the enemy got there first, there could still be a chance that my mother and Martin were alive.

We came upon the city of Skingrad. There wasn't a way to stable Arwen and the rest of the path to Kvatch was on the other side of the city. It was agitating as I had to be at Kvatch before the enemy with no time to waste. I was lucky enough to run into an Imperial Legion Horseman before my patience wore thinner.

"Sir?" I called to the horseman.

"This humble Legion soldier is at your service, ma'am," he said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Is there a way around Skingrad? I need to get to Kvatch and I don't have a lot of time."

"Oh. Well you see that empty ranch behind you? There is a path around the city there."

"Thank you, sir."

"Carry on."

I turned Arwen around away from the city and we took the path that the soldier directed us to.

I thought about how to tell my mother about Father's death. We hadn't seen him for over eleven years and now after being told he was dead, it almost felt as though we waited for nothing. I wished that all this never happened to me. I had gotten myself into this mess and now I was in it till who knew when. It was too late to go back.

When Arwen and I made it halfway to Kvatch, we came upon a campsite. There were people from the city. They had sad looks on their faces. Some were crying. Mothers were holding on to their children. Something was wrong? Why were these people out here?

As I got closer to the encampment, I was approached by an Altmer named Hirtel. He was having a panic attack.

"Come on! Run while there's still time!" he cried. "The Guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!"

"Run?" I said. "Run from what, Hirtel?"

"Gods' blood, Sonja. You don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself!"

My worst fear had come true. The enemy got to Kvatch before I did. Hirtel continued to explain.

"There was a huge creature," he said. "something out of a nightmare, came right over the walls blasting fire!"

I didn't want to believe that the city was in ruins. "The whole city can't be destroyed."

"No? Go and see for yourself, Sonja! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left! Do you understand me?! Everyone else is DEAD!"

"But how did you and these people escape?"

"It was Captain Savlian Matius and some of the other guards. They helped some of us escape. They cut their way out, right through the city gates. They say that they can hold the road but I don't believe them! Nothing can stop the Daedra! If you'd seen it, you'd know!"

Hirtel started running past me.

"Hey!" I called to him. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he called back. "I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They could be here any minute! Run while you can!"

Hirtel ran from the encampment completely. Part of me wanted to call him a coward, but I also understood. What if the Daedra were coming? I still didn't want to believe everyone was dead. I had to ask more questions.

I dismounted Arwen and walked up to Boldon, who was a friend of my father's.

"Boldon, what happened? Is it true that Kvatch is really gone?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. "Kvatch is ruined. Some of us made it out alive as you can see here. We even managed to save the horses from the stables. Maybe your mother is still in the city, but I don't know."

"I hope so. She better be. I'm also looking for Martin."

"Well, if you mean the priest, I don't think he made it out of the city. But Savlian might know more. You'll find him at the barricade at the top of the road. He's still trying to hold what's left of the guard together. But I would watch my back if I were you."

"Thank you, Boldon."

I re mounted Arwen and started up the road to meet Savlian.

Savlian Matius and I have been friends since we were children. As we got older, he started developing a crush on me. Savlian was a fine man, indeed. But I never seemed to return his feelings. Whenever I looked at him, nothing really happened. There was no spark. We didn't see much of each other since he became Captain of the Guard, but he would always be someone that I could call my best friend.

As Arwen and I got closer to the barricade, the skies were turning red like in my dreams. There were sounds of thunder and yet there was no thunder.

By the time we reached the barricade, there it was…a Gate to Oblivion. It was standing right in front of the city gate. And Kvatch...my home...gone.

That wasn't all. Two soldiers, led by Savlian, had just finished off groups of Daedra…the same creatures that were in my dreams. As the soldiers returned to the barricade, I dismounted Arwen and started walking to Savlian. He saw me and started walking toward me, not recognizing me as it had been a long time since we saw each other.

"Stand back, civilian!" he said. "This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment at once!"

"Civilian?" I said with a smirk. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

By the time I said that, Savlian was close enough to recognize me.

"Sonja? Sonja Valus?!"

He ran up and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. The embrace lasted a minute before he let go. His expression turned serious.

"Sonja…I thought you were dead."

"I was away for a while," I said. "But that's a different story. What the hell happened?"

"What happened? Isn't it obvious? We lost the damn city, that's what happened! It was too much and too fast. We were overwhelmed and couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there! We can't even get inside with that gate blocking the way. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now! At least…at least you're home. Sort of."

"Listen," I said. "I didn't come back to stay. I came back because I'm looking for someone. It's a part of a mission I was given. Do you know where Martin is?"

"You mean the priest?" he said. "Last time I saw him, he was leading a group towards the chapel. If I remember correctly, your mother was in that group. If Martin is lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not-"

"Thank you," I said as I started running toward the city gate.

"Sonja, wait!" I heard Savlian shout. "It's not safe!"

It was too late, though. I had already gone around the Oblivion Gate and got to the city gate.

When I walked inside the city, there were buildings and houses on fire, burnt corpses on the ground, and there was also a group of Daedra charging at me. They were indeed the same creatures from my dreams. They shot fireballs at me, but they missed me by an inch and I defeated every single one of them.

After the coast was clear, I walked inside the Chapel of Akatosh. There were more Kvatch soldiers as well as other refugees.

"Sonja?" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see the person the voice belonged to.

"Mother?"

My mother was alive. Tears formed in both of our eyes as we ran to each other and tightly embraced. She was crying more than I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered. "I'm just glad you're home…I thought you would be wearing Blades armor."

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Mother, I have to tell you about Father."

"You don't have to tell me, Sonja. I already know. A letter was sent to me before the Daedra attacked. Although I am saddened by your father's death, I thank Akatosh that both my children are alive."

Mother and I embraced again as a Kvatch soldier approached us.

"Lenka? Is this your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes she is," Mother answered. "Sonja, this is Tierra. She's one of the soldiers that are protecting us here."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You as well," Tierra said as she shook my hand. "What's it like out there? We were beginning to fear we were the only survivors."

"The city is in bad shape," I said. "But Savlian and other soldiers built a barricade in front of the city. Now, forgive me, but I'm on a quest. I'm looking for Martin. Is he still in here?"

"Brother Martin? Yes, he's right over there at the altar. He led a group of us here during the confusion of the attack. We owe him our lives."

"Thank you, Tierra," I said before starting to walk toward the altar.

And there was Martin. He was kneeling on the floor and he was fiercely praying in front of the altar. I waited for him to finish before I could speak to him.

"Brother Martin?"

When Martin stood up and turned to face me, I was surprised at how young he was. The Emperor was 87 when he died and Martin looked like he was 28, maybe even 30. Perhaps Gemile was a young woman when she gave birth to him.

Martin was a handsome man. Dark skin, black hair – barely shoulder length, but then there were his eyes. His eyes were a light bluish color, like Emperor Uriel's. He was truly his son. To me, Martin's eyes were what made him more beautiful. But I had to contain myself. He was a priest after all.

Martin walked up to me after I called him. His expression was sad and frightened and it looked like his eyes were red from crying.

"Have you brought help?" His voice was young, yet mature, as he was barely seven years older than me. "We've been trapped here since the Daedra overran the city."

"There are soldiers outside of the city," I said. "They are holding a barricade for protection. However, the reason that _I_ am here is because of you. And you need to come with me."

I grabbed his arm and started to walk out of the chapel, but he pulled his arm back.

"Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" he said. "I do not know or even trust you enough to go anywhere with you."

"There's no time," I protested. "You are in danger."

Martin scoffed as if I was stating the obvious, which I kind of was. "Well, _of course_ I'm in danger, but I'm needed here. I can't leave. I assume you didn't risk your life to tell me something I already know. Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Sonja Valus. I used to work at the stables with my mother here and now I'm a warrior. For now, that's all you really need to know about me. And you're Martin, right? The priest?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes…I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the Gods right now. If all of this is part of a Divine plan, I'm not sure if I want to have anything to do with it."

"There _is_ a plan," I said. "We're part of it."

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Martin was getting more frustrated with me. "I prayed to Akatosh all through that terrible night, but no help came, only more Daedra. What can you possibly know that would help me make sense of any of this?"

"You are the last remaining son…of Uriel Septim."

Martin's eyes widened, but his eyes remained narrowed. I heard other voices talking. I guess they heard me. I heard people saying "The Emperor's son?" "Martin Septim?" and so forth.

Martin shook his head in disbelief. "_Emperor_ Uriel Septim? You think the Emperor is my father?"

"I do not think. I know."

"No," he said giving a small fake chuckle while shaking his head. "No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer."

"No, your father was not a farmer. He was the Emperor. You are the last of the Septim Bloodline and our only hope. We need your help!"

Instead of cooperating, Martin just got more frustrated, almost angry. He was being so difficult.

"If you came to me for help, then you are more of a fool than you think," he said. "Look around you! These people need me. You have the wrong man, I'm telling you!"

"If you weren't the heir, I wouldn't be here!" I shouted at him. I was getting just as frustrated. "The Daedra came here for you!"

"An entire city destroyed to get at _me_? Why?! Because I'm the 'Emperor's' son?!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. All these lies. Everything that you are telling me right now is a damn lie! Why must you torment me with these lies?! Why are you so certain that I am the Emperor's son?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN THE EMPEROR DIED!"

Everything went silent. My voice echoed through the entire chapel. No one was talking. Everyone was looking at me, staring at me. Martin's face changed from anger to a mixture of confusion and shock. I glared at the faces of all that just stared at me.

"Great," I sarcastically said while swallowing yet another lump in my throat. "Now you're all looking at me as if I was the one that killed him. Well, I'm not! You all want the truth? Here it is! I left Kvatch because I wanted to join the Blades. Then I was ambushed by a group of bandits and the Legion accused me of being one. I was thrown in prison. I thought I was going to die in there! Fifteen days later,…the Emperor saved my life. He _freed_ me! Three Blades and I tried to get him out of the Imperial City and we failed. I saw him die before my eyes and I killed the assassin that did it. Despite the short hours I knew him, the Emperor was my friend. I could have done something to stop the assassination from happening, I know. But it still happened. And now I'm stuck in this mess and I don't know how long I'll be stuck."

I looked back at Martin with fire and tears in my eyes.

"And do you think you are the only one who has suffered?!" I shouted in his face. "This was my home too! You are not the only one who has lost loved ones. I lost my own father to the same assassins and I haven't seen him in eleven years. And now I've lost my entire home to the Daedra! _You _look around! People are dying out there because of _you_! The Emperor knew you were in danger and that's why I came all the way here to save your arse. So don't you DARE make me feel like I came here for nothing because I've already been through hell and back and I DO NOT want to experience it again!"

Martin's eyes were on the floor as his hands were behind his back. He looked like he felt sorry for the things he said to me, but I didn't count on it.

"Look, Brother," I spoke again calmly. "I'm not asking you to believe me and I'm not asking you to trust me either. But everything that I am telling you is the truth."

I was so flustered that I couldn't even look at Martin. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. I really did suffer a lot. Maybe it was worth it or maybe it wasn't. It didn't matter. I had come all the way to find the heir and I was practically insulted and embarrassed in front of the refugees.

I started to walk toward the chapel door to try and calm myself or leave the city altogether until…

"Sonja,…wait."

Martin's voice was calmer than before. I didn't expect something like that shortly after our argument. But at least he finally decided to listen to me. He walked up to me, this time with less force.

"You spoke to the Emperor before he died? And…he told you…to find me?"

"Yes. Because you are his son."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes. Do I look unsure to you?"

There was less tension between us, but I could tell that this was still quite a shock for Martin. He walked back up to the altar, his back toward me, and leaned against it. His head hung and both hands were just plastered on the altar. He was breathing quite deeply.

"Why would I like to you about something like this?"

"I…I-I don't know," his voice was shaky. "It's strange…but…"

He struggled to finish his sentence as he turned his face back to me.

"But," he began. "I…I think you might actually be telling the truth."

Finally!

"But what does this mean?" he added. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come with me to Weynon Priory."

As I started heading out the door again thinking he would follow me, he still stayed put.

"No," he said. "Look, Sonja. I am sorry, but even if what you say is true, I will not abandon these people to their fate."

How could I have been so selfish? He was right. No one would leave until they felt it was safe.

I suddenly remembered the Oblivion Gate in front of the city.

"That 'gate' in front of the city," I said. "That's where the Daedra came from, yes?"

"Yes. It is a Gate to Oblivion. As long as that gate is open, we can't leave."

"Then someone has to find a way to close it…I have a plan. You stay here with the refugees and keep them safe, my mother especially. I'm going to go back to the barricade to help Savlian Matius and close that Gate."

"You're risking your life," Martin said. "At least go with Akatosh's blessings."

"I'm not on good terms with Akatosh right now, Brother."

"Please, I insist. Oblivion is a dangerous place. You could die. You will need the Gods at your side more than ever."

I sighed deeply. I still had a bit of faith left. I nodded and allowed Martin to bestow a blessing of Akatosh on me. He placed on hand on my shoulder while the other hand traced the symbol of Akatosh on my forehead.

"May Lord Akatosh guide you through the land of the Daedra. May he have mercy on your soul and bring you safely back to Tamriel. Blessings of Akatosh upon you, my child."

He sealed the blessing by placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I guess that was how priests and priestesses gave blessings. I must confess, however, that when Martin kissed my forehead…I secretly liked it. And yet, I did not know why I liked it. I just…did.

My mother ran up to me. She was frightened.

"Sonja, you don't have to do this," she said. "We can send someone else."

"No, Mother," I said. "The Emperor placed this burden on me. He saw something in me, a new destiny. Maybe now, I'll be able to find out what that destiny is. You're just going to have to trust me, Mother. I believe I can do this."

My mother started to cry again. As I said before, it always breaks my heart to see her cry. She cupped my face in both of her hands.

"I do trust you," she said through her tears. "and I do believe in you. Do what you must do. Save us."

I hugged my mother tightly before heading to the door.

"One more thing, Sonja," Martin called out to me. "I'll go with you when we can all leave here together."

"Good plan."

"Go with Akatosh."

* * *

When I left the city, the Gate was still there but there weren't any Daedra roaming about. Savlian and the other soldiers were still at the barricade.

"Sonja, are you insane?!" Savlian called out to me as I ran towards him. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I said. "I want to help you close that Gate."

"You want to help? You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I was very serious about it.

Savlian was almost reluctant to let me help. I kind of figured since he cared so much about me.

"If you are serious," he began. "then maybe I'll put you to use. It will likely mean your death, though. Are you sure, Sonja?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. I'll help in any way that I can."

"Well, I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack."

"There were more?!"

"There were three Oblivion Gates…but then there was this _Great_ Gate. That thing was twice the size of the Gate that is standing in from of the city. You can see the marks where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it, but they haven't come back. If you get in there, find out what happened to them. If they are alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own."

Savlian placed both hands on my shoulders.

"The best I can say is good luck," he said. "It's a brave thing you're doing. If you make it out alive, we'll be waiting for you…I'll be waiting for you."

I embraced Savlian one last time before running in front of the barricade…across from the Gate.

"If this is to be my destiny," I said to myself. "Then…so be it."

I unsheathed my sword and sprinted toward the Gate and with a warrior's cry, I jumped inside.


	7. The Deadlands

Finally! A new chapter! I'm sorry I took so long. This chapter was REALLY hard to put together.

Any chapters involving Oblivion Gates will be difficult to put together so please, PLEASE bear with me.

Also, I haven't played the first three games so I just made up the names and races of the Heroes. I also did a bit of research about the titles that they were also given. I would like to play the games, though. I hear that they are pretty good.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. In this chapter, Sonja will be visited by Emperor Uriel's ghost, who tells her of her destiny and she will victoriously close her first Oblivion Gate, naming her the famous Hero of Kvatch.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 6 – The Deadlands_**

I landed face first on the ground. I was out for maybe thirty seconds before opening my eyes. As my vision began to clear up, I began to see familiar sights. I finally got the strength to stand on my feet.

My eyes widened as soon as my vision was completely clear. This was the place that was haunting me. This was the place I dreamt about. This was…Oblivion.

The skies were red and there was the sound of strong thunder and there were fierce winds.

I knew that I couldn't just stand in front of the Gate. There were Kvatch soldiers I needed to look for. They were either going to be dead or they were going to be alive. Either way, I had to find out how to close the Gate.

But first, I had to take care of a group of Daedra that was waiting for me. There were three of them.

Since I already had my sword unsheathed, I was ready to cut their heads clean off.

They started shooting fireballs at me, but I blocked them with my shield. Of course, it made them angry and then they started running towards me and started scratching me with their claws. I managed to kill the first two out of the three. But as I was about to kill the third one, a Kvatch soldier jumped into the scene and killed it for me.

Thank Akatosh one of them survived! His name was Ilend Vonius. To my knowledge, it looked like he was the only soldier left.

After making sure that the coast was clear, he ran up to me.

"Thank the Nine!" he said. "I never thought I'd see another friendly face!"

"At least you're alive," I said. "Where are the other soldiers?"

"Taken! They were taken to the Tower! We were ambushed, trapped and picked off."

"What Tower?"

"You see that big black Tower ahead? That's where they were taken. But I fear that they didn't make it. Others were strewn across that bridge behind you. There is still one more survivor. His name is Menien Goneld. He was taken to the other tower but the entrance is surrounded by lava. You've got to save him! I'm getting out of here."

"That's fine," I said. "It's too dangerous out here for you anyway. Besides, Savlian may need your help."

"Captain Matius?" Ilend was surprised to hear of Savlian's survival. "He's still holding the barricade? I thought I was the only one left alive. But alright. I'll try to get out of here and let the captain know what's going on. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it,"

Ilend ran through the Gate. He was able to return to Tamriel the way he entered Oblivion. But despite that, the Gate had to be closed altogether.

I kept my sword unsheathed, but I didn't run. I wanted to be as careful as I could. Another one of those things would want to jump at me at any moment. I calmly started walking along a path that would lead me to the Tower that Ilend told me about. It was a really tall one too. And it looked like it had an eye that could be following me.

I killed a few more of the creatures before I was halfway to the Tower. It was then that I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

_Hello, Sonja,_ it said.

I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was the ghost of -

"E-Emperor Uriel?" I almost got misty eyed.

_I told you that my spirit would guide you._

"I didn't know you meant literally," I said. "But…it is great to see you again."

_It is good to see you again too. But I must warn you, Sonja. Because I am speaking to you from Aetherius, I can only help you for a short amount of time. But I can assure you however that this won't be the last time I help you. As you can see, the Planes of Oblivion are extremely dangerous. Even the flora can easily kill you._

"Have you been here before?"

_I have. I was imprisoned here 44 years ago. I was betrayed by the Imperial Battlemage I once appointed. His name was Jagar Tharn. His heart was full of darkness as his mind was full of greed. He wanted the throne so badly that he banished me here. To The Deadlands._

"The Deadlands?"

_Every Daedric Prince has his own realm of Oblivion. The realm you are in right now is called The Deadlands, the realm of Mehrunes Dagon._

"And you were banished _here_?"

_After I was banished, Jagar Tharn made a bargain with Mehrunes Dagon that I wouldn't be freed. Of course both Tharn and Dagon were defeated by the first Hero of the Elder Scrolls. Tharn was killed and Dagon was sent back to Oblivion. And now it seems that perhaps Dagon wants vengeance._

"Wait a minute. The Elder Scrolls? As in THE Elder Scrolls?"

_Yes. The Elder Scrolls. Prophecies that foretold of unique individuals that would bring good to the Empire. The first Hero that I spoke about was a Redguard named Bowen, though in most stories, he was called Talin, the Ethereal Champion. The second was a Breton named Mikael Hearthcroft, the Agent. The third was a Dunmer named Vladius Dralen, the Nerevarine and the Blodskaal. And now, since you brought up the subject and with the events that have happened…a new Hero has risen._

"It's Martin, isn't it?"

_That is a good assumption, Sonja. But no, it is not Martin. There was a reason why I needed you alive, a reason I saved you from the prison. You were born to do great things. As I said before, you being a prisoner will not be what you will be remembered for. Sonja Valus of Kvatch…__you__ are the fourth Hero of the Elder Scrolls._

This explained everything. The dreams, the death of the Emperor, the Oblivion Gates, the Daedra, the destruction of Kvatch and Martin…this was my destiny. This was why I was born in the first place. But how would Martin fit into all of this?

"But…if _I'm_ the Hero…then what about Martin?"

_You must find the answer on your own. But know this. As my son, he is destined to be the new Emperor…but that is not his only destiny. Nor is you being the Hero your only destiny._

"What?"

_I must leave you now. Continue the path in front of you and there, you will find the entrance to the Tower. Take with you my blessings and the hope of the Empire. Everything will be more clear as your journey progresses. May the Nine guide you. Farewell._

"Wait!"

But he was already gone. He came to tell me my destiny and now I knew what it was.

I lingered on it a while longer before I continued my task. I had to find a way to close the Gate and whatever was up in the Tower was the answer. I also had to find a way to save Menien.

* * *

When I walked through the door to the Tower, the first thing that got my attention was this round pool of lava with a big light shooting out of it, almost like a fireplace. I presumed that wherever the light was going to was where I could go to close the Gate.

I was again being attacked by the Daedra, only this time, it wasn't one of those animals. It was a new type of Daedra. It looked almost human and yet it wasn't. The only thing obvious about it was that it was male. There were horns on his head, his eyes were red with a yellow pupil and his skin was a mixture of red and black. And it was running at me with a strange looking mace.

Just like the assassin, this "thing" was not an easy opponent. I never fought an enemy that was armed with a mace before. Maces were supposed to be a lot stronger than longswords, but I had to defeat him.

I cut off his head as he jumped right at me. I felt pretty damn good about it. I had never beheaded an enemy before. I couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

I found a door that took me to a higher level of the Tower.

The first room had a group of Daedra animals and one humanoid…again, male. This humanoid was different from the one I fought at the entrance because this one was wearing black robes instead of that heavy armor the other one was wearing.

After killing the animals, I ran toward the humanoid…only for him to start running from me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You coward! Come back here and fight me!"

The humanoid soon turned around and started running towards me with a mace that formed in his hand but not before it shot a bolt of lightning that I was able to dodge.

What almost made me laugh was the fact that I killed him in one strike.

I chuckled. "Some fighter you were."

* * *

The second room had more space, but I was horrified by the corpses that were nailed to some pillars, one across from the other. At least there was only two Daedra animals that were easy to kill.

And then there were three doors, one on both sides of the room and one in the center. I tried opening the door on my left, but it was locked and I couldn't lockpick it either. The door on my right was locked as well. The door in the middle was open, but it didn't lead to another room. Instead, I was back outside and there was a bridge leading to another tower. Ilend said that the other survivor, Menien, was imprisoned there.

The bridge was strong under my feet, but it wasn't a wide one. I thought I would fall.

But I couldn't fail. I was the Hero. I had to do it! I ran across the bridge without an inch of fear. Luckily the door was open.

* * *

"Over here! In the cage!" shouted a voice. I presumed it was Menien.

I ran up a stone ramp to find the poor man half naked and imprisoned in a cage that was hanging over spikes from down below.

"By the Nine!" I shouted. "What did this to you?!"

"No time to explain!" Menien cried. "You must get to the top of the Tower. They call it the Sigil Keep. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it and the Gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key! You must get the key!"

"Where's the Keeper?"

Suddenly I felt a stench of breath at my neck. I turned around to see the Keeper glaring at me with a mace in his hand. He was a Daedra humanoid. I would have presumed so. He began to talk to me in a voice that could easily give a child nightmares.

"**You should not be here, mortal!**" he roared. "**Your blood is forfeit! Your flesh is mine!**"

Another battle began between me and a humanoid. He was stronger than the others, but I wasn't giving up just yet.

"**Join my trophies!**" he shouted at me.

"Daedra," I began. "the only thing that's going to earn a trophy is me sticking my sword up your arse!"

"**Rraaaahhhh!**"

I was not yielding yet. Nor was he. But I could feel my fatigue wearing out.

"**Beg, birthskin! Beg to die!**"

"Never!"

Before our swords could clash again, the Keeper was hit in the head with a stone. It was Menien. He threw the stone. But the Keeper didn't die. Instead, he was at his wits end. He glared at Menien and started walking towards the cage.

Now was my chance to finish him off. I took my sword and stabbed the Keeper through his back. While I still had my sword through his flesh, I took the key from the chain hanging from his waist.

"I'll take this, thank you very much," I said. "And you can tell Lord Dagon that the Hero sends her regards."

With that being said, I removed my sword and the Keeper fell to the ground.

Thinking that the key would open Menien's cage, I looked to see if I could find a keyhole of some sort, but to no avail.

"How do I open this?!"

"Don't worry about me!" he cried. "There's no time! Get moving!"

"I can't go without you!"

"You have to! You have to close the Gate! Once you close it, we will return to Tamriel. But you must go! Now!"

I did what Menien said and left. I hoped he was right about both of us returning to Tamriel. But all I cared about was getting back to my mother…and to Martin.

* * *

After running through more hallways and rooms, I finally got to the Sigil Keep. Inside was where the light from the fireplace ended. And at the top was the Sigil Stone. Menien said that if the Sigil Stone is taken, the Gate would close.

As I started going up the ramp, again, I had to fight Daedra. I was strong enough to kill them all in one strike because time was of the essence.

The second ramp led me to the Sigil Stone. It was small, yet it seemed to be powerful. It was powerful enough to open the Gate, so size didn't matter.

Suddenly I heard Emperor Uriel's voice.

_Take the Stone, Sonja. This…is your destiny._

My hand reached the Stone and grabbed it.

The ground began to shake and the walls from the room were falling. Then I was consumed in this bright light.

* * *

When I opened my eyes…I was home. I actually closed the Oblivion Gate and returned to Tamriel. Emperor Uriel was right. I was born to do great things. I…was the Hero.


	8. The Battle of Kvatch

I AM SO SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Many things were getting in the way. Last week, I had an opera performance with my school and I had a test coming up and now I can actually post this thing.

First off, I want to thank those that left reviews and also became followers to this story. It really makes me feel good. I wouldn't mind more of those, especially reviews. I would love more reviews. Please post more reviews!

Second, I will try my best to not take this long on chapters, but I can't make promises. You know how college life is. Oy.

Anyway, for this chapter, I wanted Menien to be saved. I hate that in the game, it was only the Hero that gets out so I made it so that Menien came out too. He was in a cage, for goodness sake. He didn't die.

In this chapter, you will witness Sonja being proclaimed the Hero of Kvatch and the quest to reclaim the city from the Daedra.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter__ 7 – The Battle of Kvatch_**

The skies were not red anymore. And there was no longer the sound of thunder, only the sound and touch of rain.

I could hear the cheers of the soldiers at the barricade. But I also heard the sound of grunting from behind me. It was Menien. He made it back too, but he was also weak. He was in that cage for a long time. Even though he was free, he needed to recover from everything he had gone through.

I ran towards him and helped him stand up.

"You…" he began. "You closed the Gate…you're a hero."

"I'm just glad that you and I are home," I said. "But thank you. Now, come on. We have to go."

As soon as I helped him stand, Menien put an arm around my shoulders as I kept an arm around his waist to keep him standing. We slowly started walking towards the barricade as the soldiers started running towards us.

"Menien is safe," I said. "But he needs to regain his strength. Get him on my horse so that she can take him down to the encampment. My horse is the paint over there."

The soldiers, along with Ilend, carefully started walking Menien to Arwen. Savlian ran up to me.

"You closed the Gate?" he said. "I can't believe it. I knew you could do it! How did you do it?"

"It's a long story, my friend," I said. "All I can say is that I had Akatosh on my side."

"Well, the only thing that is making me happy is seeing you alive."

"I'm glad to be alive too. Well now that the Gate is closed, what do we do now?"

"Now is the chance to launch a counterattack! Come with us. It seems like you have enough combat experience. Will you come?"

"To fight for my city? Hell yes!"

"Then let's go! For Kvatch!"

When the soldiers returned after sending Menien to the camp, they followed Savlian and I through the city gate.

But when we ran inside, more Daedra had come through. And this time, a humanoid was with them.

"Soldiers!" Savlian shouted. "Battle positions!"

Ilend and I stood on each side of Savlian while the other two soldiers followed. Surprisingly, the Daedra did the same with the humanoid in the middle.

"For Kvatch!"

We charged at the Daedra as they charged at us. This was my city, my home. I wasn't going to let the Daedra do more damage than they already have. They ruined my life and now they were going to pay.

We cut right through them. Blood was spilt everywhere. I could feel the blood of those animals splashing at my face and staining my sword. I was so angry that I killed more of those things than the others.

When all of them were dead, Savlian ran up to me with a victorious laugh.

"We wiped the bastards out!" he said.

"Is it safe to get those people out of the chapel?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is safe!"

"Then let's go and make sure they're all okay!"

* * *

Everyone was still safe when we went inside including my mother and Martin.

"Civilians!" Savlian cried out. "The Oblivion Gate has been closed! No more will the Daedra harm Kvatch!"

Joyful cheering came from everyone in the room. They were laughing and crying and hugging each other. Savlian continued his speech by acknowledging me.

"Don't thank us. It is not us you should be thanking. This woman ventured into that Gate, rescued two of our surviving soldiers and closed it. She is the one who saved us. She is the one who saved Kvatch. Sonja Valus…is the _Hero_ of Kvatch!"

The cheering was louder this time. I didn't think that I would get this kind of appreciation. The Hero of Kvatch, he called me. I kind of liked it. _This_ was what I was going to be remembered for.

My mother ran up to me as the cheering continued. She was proud of me. And I was sure that my father was proud of me too.

The cheering died down as Martin walked up to me. What was he going to say? Was he going to congratulate me or was he going to say that my actions were reckless? I was going to find out soon enough. Mother and I stopped hugging as I turned to face him.

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say," he said. "You gave them hope. You helped them drive the Daedra back. I…admire you…for your dedication and bravery. And…I honor you…for going in there and doing the impossible. You did something that no one else could do. Well done."

As we shook hands…there it was. A spark. We only knew each other for a few hours. He was a priest…and yet he wasn't…but he was…and I felt something when our hands touched. I wasn't sure if Martin felt it too, but both of us slowly pulled our hands back and we just looked at each other. I'm sure he was just as confused as I was.

"Report, soldier," Savlian said to Tierra.

"Captain, we're all that's left," she said. "Berich Inian, myself, and these civilians."

"This is it? There's no one else?"

"There were others, sir. But they refused to stay put. We tried to convince them it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it."

"Very well. The area outside the chapel has been cleared and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once."

"But, sir! I want to help fight!"

"You will, soldier. Once the civilians are secure, get back here immediately. We'll need every available blade, and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Tierra then called out to the refugees.

"Civilians! It's time to move out! Grab your things and let's go!"

The refugees, including my mother, started to pack their things as Tierra looked on. But Martin and I continued to look at each other. Why would I feel a spark if I had just met him? I'm sure he was asking himself the same question. We were practically looking through each other's eyes. But…why?

Emperor Uriel said that being the Hero was not my only destiny. He also said that becoming the Emperor was not Martin's only destiny. I began to suspect that Martin and I had a destiny together. But I didn't want to believe it. I had just met the man and all I cared about was getting him the hell out of Kvatch.

Our "moment" was cut short when Savlian started talking to me.

"We've done it," he said. "I can't believe it. I-I didn't think we would get this far! Maybe we do have a fighting chance. Oh yes, Sonja. We're not done. Not even close. This was just the beginning. If Kvatch is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle. The Count and his men are still in there. You've come this far with us, Sonja. Will you go further? If we're truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help."

I was now conflicted with two different missions. I wanted to get Martin to Weynon Priory, but I also wanted to help Savlian and avenge my city. I couldn't just let more people die. I looked back at Martin and then back at Savlian.

"Yes, I will go further," I said. "Let's win our city back."

"I knew you'd be up to it!" Savlian said. "I warn you, though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us. Take a moment to catch your breath. Let me know when you're ready."

This gave me the opportunity to speak with Martin about the changed plans.

"What's going on?" he said. "Where are you going?"

"There's been a change in plans," I said. "I'm going to go help Savlian fight off the rest of the Daedra and hopefully save the Count. I need you to go with Tierra to the encampment."

"I'm going with you."

"What? No. You will do no such thing. You're already in a lot of danger and I'll be leading you into much more danger if I allow you to come."

"I know how to fight. I may be a priest but I have experience. Let me help you…please."

Another moment? Really? Time was of the essence. I didn't have time for this.

"Look, Brother," I sighed deeply. "I do appreciate you wanting to help. I really do. But my job right now is to make sure that you stay alive and I intend to do it. If you die, we all die. Now please. Get your things and follow Tierra to the camp. You'll be safe there until I return."

Martin reluctantly ceased to start another argument.

"Alright," he said. "I'll wait for you at the camp. Just be careful. Please."

We took one more silent look at each other before he went to get his things to take to camp while I went back up to Savlian.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Our goal is the castle gate. We should be able to use that door over there to get to the plaza in front of the castle gatehouse."

Savlian called the rest of the soldiers.

"Ilend! Jesan! Merandil! You know the drill. Stay close and keep your eyes open. Now let's move out!"

We ran out the door to the other side of the chapel where the castle was…and where there was more Daedra. The creatures were blocking our path to the castle and we had to save the Count! We managed to kill them off, but then things got worse when we saw that the castle gates were closed and locked.

"Damn it!" Savlian yelled. "The gates are locked and the only way to open them is from within the gatehouse!"

"How do we get to the gatehouse, then?" I asked.

"The only way to get into the gatehouse now would be through the passage at the North Guard House, but that's always kept locked."

"Does someone have the key to the Guard House?"

"Yes! Hurry and find Berich Inian. He should be back and the chapel. Once you get the key, get to the Guard House, find the passage, and open the gate. Then we can get inside the castle and secure it."

"Right!"

I ran back inside the chapel. The refugees, my mother and Martin had left and there were three Imperial Legion soldiers. I prayed to Akatosh that they weren't there to take me back to prison because I did not deserve to be there in the first place.

One of them walked up to me.

"We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while on patrol," he said. "How can we help?"

They didn't want to arrest me. They wanted to help me. And these were the soldiers that arrested me. Did they not recognize me? Or were they told I was innocent and felt bad? Who cares? They wanted to _help_ me.

"Now that you ask," I said. "I could use extra help. Kvatch has been destroyed by Daedra and we're trying to save the Count. I'll need you to follow me."

"We'll be right behind you!"

Berich Inian was standing at the small staircase by the door. I hoped he still had the key to the Guard House.

"Ah, the Hero!" he said. "Surprised to see you back here so soon. I'm just waiting for Captain Matius to give the order. Finally, a chance to fight back!"

"Couldn't agree more," I said. "Now, I need to know if you still have the key to the Guard House."

"Yes, I have it. Why?"

"I need it to get the Guard House so that I can open the castle gate."

"Oh, that's right! They managed to close the castle gate just before we were forced in here. I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, Sonja. The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself. I'd better go with you. We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft and then through what's left of the city."

With the Legion behind me, I followed Berich downstairs to the Chapel Undercroft where more Daedra were waiting for us.

"By the Nine Divines!" one of the Legion soldiers called out while we fought the creatures. "What are these things?!"

"Daedra!" I responded after I decapitated one of the animals. "They are the ones that destroyed the city and we need to kill them all!"

In minutes, the creatures were dead.

Berich lead us outside through the door at the far end of the room. Again, Deadra were waiting.

"How much more of these things are there?!" asked another Legion soldier.

"They're all over the city!" I responded as another battle began. "We have to kill every single one if we're going to claim the city back!"

I shouted curses at each creature that I cut down. Each strike was for my father, Emperor Uriel and the others that have fallen in the hands of Mehrunes Dagon.

My sword was stained with more Daedra blood than before. My shield was covered in burns from the fireballs. My chest endured a few scratches from one of the creatures' claws but I didn't lose a lot of blood. I was able to get through it though. A good warrior keeps fighting whether enduring minor wounds or on the brink of death.

When the coast was clear, Berich, the Legion soldiers, and myself continued on through the city streets. I was able to see where the city's Arena used to be. I was never a gambling person when I worked at the stables. It's unfortunate that the arena fell because once I became a warrior, I began thinking that maybe I could enjoy watching blood being spilt and then be paid afterwards. At the same time, I would hope that Akatosh would guide the souls of the fallen combatants to Aetherius.

Daedra kept on appearing everywhere we went, but we managed to cut them all down. Berich led us to a tower where there was a trapdoor leading to Gate House.

"This is it!" Berich said. "The entrance to the passage is right here. I'll unlock it for you."

Berich took out his key and unlocked the trapdoor. As soon as he opened the door for us, he looked back at me.

"Best of luck."

"Same to you," I said. "See you on the battlefield."

* * *

The Legion and I finally got to the Gate House after going through a tunnel with objects engulfed in flame. I found the wheel that controlled the castle gate and turned it clockwise. When the gate opened, I heard the hissing of more Daedra.

"Here we go again," I said to myself.

We were joined by Savlian, Ilend, Tierra, Jesan, and Merandil. I was relieved that more people came because there were Daedra all over the courtyard. With the nine of us combined, there was no way that the Daedra would win. In minutes, all that was left were the dead, bloody bodies of the wretched creatures.

"This area's clear," Savlian said to all of us. "We've got to get inside and find the Count before it's too late. Move out!"

The Main Hall was in complete ruin. Everything was on fire and the Count was no where to be found. But that wasn't the worst part. The Daedra that were waiting for us were bigger than the creatures we had been fighting. Before they attacked, they cast a strange looking spell over themselves that had a slight pinkish color. They were also harder to fight.

I got severely injured when one of those creatures scratched my right arm and left three deep long cuts. It hurt like hell, but I wanted to keep fighting. There was no way I was giving up. I was losing blood each minute, but I fought through the pain.

When the creatures were taken care of, me and the other soldiers ran up to Savlian for his next order.

"All right, this is it!" he said. "Here's the pl – Sonja, your arm!"

"Don't worry about me," I said. "What's the plan?"

Savlian didn't know why I didn't want my wound bandaged. I could tell on his face that he almost wanted me to stay behind while the others go find the Count. But I hoped he saw on my face that I would want to keep going.

Savlian changed his voice to a gentle tone, but still kept his leader persona.

"Here is the plan," he said. "Berich, Ilend, Tierra and I will hold this area. You and the rest head to the back of the castle and find the Count. Don't come back here without him!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" we all responded.

The staircase above the throne led to a hallway, which had a door to the Great Hall. Although Savlian gave me specific orders, Jesan and Merandil were nice enough to tell me where to go.

* * *

Just as I suspected, the Great Hall was in ruins and more Daedra were waiting for us. There was one in every corner of the hall. I was afraid that they had gotten to the Count first. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I had a strong feeling that something may have happened, especially since a lot of these creatures were inside the castle. But we had to kill them anyway whether the Count was dead or not.

Once the area was clear, it was time to find the Count.

"The Count's bedroom is at the end of the Hall!" shouted Jesan.

When we got to the door to the Count's quarters, I sliced in half the Daedra creature that was blocking it before we went inside.

There was still one more creature to kill before we started to search for the Count.

"Count Goldwine!" I shouted as loud as I could, yet there was no answer. I shouted out his name again. Still no answer. Something was wrong.

It was then that I saw the dead body of our beloved Count lying in his own blood. I knelt at his side in disbelief. My faith in the Nine was wearing thin again. Another name was added to my list of people that I have failed to save. The first being my father, the second being Emperor Uriel and now Ormellius Goldwine, Count of Kvatch was dead.

"I wish we had gotten here sooner," I said.

"It's not your fault," Merandil tried to console me. "We all could have been quicker. We may have killed all the Daedra, but we did lose the Count."

"At the same time," Jesan added. "the rest of the us are still alive because of you. So maybe this is a day of both mourning and victory."

"I guess so," I said. "Maybe you're right. Still…"

"Why don't we take the Count's signet ring to Captain Matius?" Jesan suggested. "We'll need to preserve it until we find a successor."

I removed the ring from the Count's ice cold finger and then I led the soldiers back to the Main Hall.

Savlian had already torn a piece of what was left of a banner to wrap around my injured arm. As soon as I led the soldiers downstairs, he immediately ran up and secured my arm to try and stop the bleeding. As soon as my arm was bandaged, though, his expression turned serious.

"Where is the Count?" he asked. "Why is he not with you?"

I sadly gave him the Count's ring.

"I'm sorry," I said. "He didn't make it."

"We…we were too late? If only we'd gotten here sooner. This is indeed a dark day for all of us left. But…I still thank you for risking your own life to help us. And at least the Count's ring is safe. I'll make sure that it's protected for the time when a new Count is crowned."

"As long as it is protected, I'm sure you'll find a new Count in no time."

Savlian could hear the hurt and a little bitterness in my voice.

"Please, Sonja," he said. "None of this is your fault. Besides, our Count may be gone, but the Oblivion Gate is closed and we can rebuild the city."

"Yea, you're right," I said with still a bit of reluctance. "The Gate is closed and the rest of us are safe."

"Let's go to the encampment. I think we've all had our share of killing for one day."

When we walked out of the city, Arwen had come from the camp to pick me up. I mounted her and led Savlian and the others to the camp where I would be reunited with my mother…and continue my quest…with Martin.


	9. The Beginning of a Bond

Again, sorry it took so long. I was on tour with my choir for three days and I haven't had time to write. Please bear with me. Not to mention that final midterms are coming up soon.

I am glad that you all are enjoying this. I appreciate your reviews too. Keep it up! :)

I was going to make this chapter longer but I felt that this chapter had a bit of a beginning of the relationship between Sonja and Martin. Their bond will become stronger in the next chapter though.

In this chapter, Martin finally agrees to go with Sonja to Weynon Priory. On the way to a camp near Skingrad, the pair learn more about each other and discover the things that they have in common including the goal to start anew.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter_****_ 8 – The Beginning of a Bond_**

1st POV: Sonja Valus

Kvatch was saved, but the Count was gone. The only positive thing I could get out of all of this was that my mother, Martin and the other refugees were safe. But now, I had to get Martin to Weynon Priory.

As soon as Savlian, the soldiers and I reached the camp, I heard a joyful voice.

"There they are! They're alive!"

It was Menien. His wounds were healed and he had been given a set of clean clothes.

The other refugees clapped at the sight of our arrival, but Savlian raised a hand to stop the cheering.

"This is a day of victory," he said. "But this is also a dark day. We found the Count dead in the castle. He was murdered by the Daedra. We have no leader, at least for now. I will keep the Count's ring secure until a new Count is crowned. But despite this tragic loss, thanks to Sonja, we have gotten rid of the Daedra that were still roaming the city and we can rebuild. Kvatch was rebuilt from ruins once before and she'll do it again!"

Cheering started back up again. I greatly appreciated the gratitude and I was happy that everyone had so much confidence. But I was also feeling angry on the inside.

Why do I still get praise even after failing to save the Count? Why do they push his death aside?

All of these questions kept on boiling in my head as I dismounted Arwen and walked over to my mother. She embraced me tightly.

"Sonja, I'm so proud of you!" she said. "They're calling you a hero."

"Mother, we failed to save the Count," I said. "How can I be called a hero?"

"Because you managed to save the people that were left. These are dark times, I know. I still mourn the death of your father. When I heard the news, I was devastated. And now all I have left is you and Steffan. But Kvatch is gone. The horses were saved, but we no longer have the stables to protect them. We have nothing left…and now that I think of it…I don't know how long it will take for the city to be rebuilt. The Emperor is dead and there's no telling whether the Daedra will come back."

"The Daedra won't come back. Know why? Because there is one heir left."

"Brother Martin?"

"Yes, Mother. Believe it or not, Brother Martin is the heir to the Septim Throne and I've been entrusted by Emperor Uriel, himself, to find him. Now my quest was interrupted by the loss of our home. But now that the Oblivion Gate is closed and that you are safe, I can continue my quest. Where is Brother Martin?"

"He's over by the campfire. He's been waiting for you. He hasn't said anything since we left the chapel. It was quite a shock when you told him."

"Yes, well, every word I said was true. He's going to save us all."

Martin was just staring into the fire when I started walking up to him. He had his chin resting on his knuckles and he looked like he was in deep thought. He saw me walking toward him and he got up from his wooden stool and walked towards me.

"I wondered if you'd come back," he said. "I never got a chance to say thank you for the rescue. I didn't think we would make it out alive. Perhaps it was Akatosh that guided you to us."

"You're welcome," I said. "I guess I'm just trying to make things right after everything I've been through. But be that as it may, I need to get you to Weynon Priory. Once we get there, Jauffre will explain the next part of the plan. But we need to leave now. Do you have your things packed?"

"Yes, everything is packed. But…I must confess that I've had my doubts about your story."

Here we go again.

"Look, Sonja. It's not that I don't believe you. I do. But…I'm just not sure. There are things you don't know about me. I have done things that I've never forgiven myself for. I-I-"

"Go with her," said a male voice. It was Ilav Dralgoner, the chapel's primate.

"Ilav?" Martin looked at him with confused eyes.

"Maybe the Gods haven't forsaken us. The Imperial Line may not be dead after all. If you are what this young woman says you are, you must go with her and become who you were born to be."

"But Ilav-"

"Please…go with her,…your Majesty."

Ilav got down on his knees and then bowed before Martin. Oleta, the chapel's healer, had tears in her eyes as she too knelt before him.

"You have his eyes," she said. "I see him in you…you _are_ the last Septim." Then she bowed her head.

In minutes, the rest of the refugees did the same, including my mother. Savlian and the soldiers joined them. I, myself, bowed before him. After a few moments, in unison, we stood back up.

"So," I said. "Will you come to Weynon Priory with me? If you stay here any longer, the Daedra will come back."

Martin looked at the faces of each of the refugees. They no longer saw him as a priest of Akatosh. They saw him as their Prince. They saw him as their Emperor. And I was sure that he saw hope in their faces. I know I did. After looking at them, Martin turned back to me with a new expression, an expression of determination.

"Yes…" he said. "I'll come with you to Weynon Priory…and hear what Jauffre has to say. Lead on."

I could feel a smirk forming on my face. "You made the right choice. Mother, get him a horse! Brother, get your things."

As Martin went to get his things, Savlian and the soldiers, plus Menien walked up to me.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been dead," Menien said. "I would still be in that cage still. I'm home because of you."

"You saved both our lives," Ilend added. "You brought us back from hell. I won't forget it."

Jesan, Merandil and Berich also acknowledged my heroic deeds. I was grateful for all that was said to me. Then, it was Savlian's turn.

"You've done a lot for us today, Sonja," he said. "This day will be put into history. And now…you found us a new Emperor. And the people of Kvatch have hope again."

"Kvatch may be safe," I said. "But the rest of Tamriel could be in danger too. That's why I need to get Brother Martin out of here. So…I have to leave again."

"I wish you didn't have to…but I understand. So, before you go, Sonja,…"

Savlian took off his cuirass, folded it and gave it to me.

"Take this," he said. "I have no use for it. I'm tired of fighting. It may serve you well in days to come."

"I will keep this as a reminder of home."

I walked over to Arwen and put the cuirass in the bag that was attached to her saddle. Then I looked back at Savlian.

"I don't know how long I will be gone, but I want you to look after my mother."

"I'll be sure that she is kept safe until you come back."

Savlian then kissed me on the cheek and embraced me tightly. I didn't feel anything from the kiss, but I did care for Savlian somehow…but not in the way he cared for me.

My mother brought out a horse that strangely did not come from our stables.

"This one should be suitable for Brother Martin," she said. "He's not one of ours, though. He actually came from Weynon Priory."

This was a beautiful bay stallion and I remembered seeing him at the priory stables. There was a note inside the pocket of the horse's saddle.

* * *

_ Miss Valus,_

_The Prince will need a steed for your return to Weynon Priory. Let him ride my horse. His name is Afshin. I hope it will help. Talos bless you._

_ Brother Piner_

* * *

This was Brother Piner's horse. How generous of him. I was sure that Afshin would make a good steed for Martin

Martin had gathered his things and walked over to me with his bag. I directed him to Afshin and he put his bag on the right side of his saddle.

"This is a fine horse," he said as he mounted him. "And Afshin is a unique name."

"Couldn't agree more," I said before mounting Arwen.

Mother walked up and took my hand and kissed it.

"Please be careful, Sonja," she said.

"Don't worry, Mother," I said. "I will be careful. I've entrusted Savlian to look after you until I return. Farewell."

"Farewell, my dear daughter."

I squeezed my mother's hand tightly before Arwen and I walked to the end of the camp where the Gold Road had begun. Martin and Afshin followed. I looked back at Martin.

"Whatever you do, keep your eyes on me," I said.

Then I looked back at the road and I gave Arwen a little kick to start her galloping. Martin and Afshin followed right behind. I could hear the distant cheering coming from the refugees at Kvatch.

Now I had to get Martin to Weynon Priory and fulfill Emperor Uriel's last wish.

* * *

3rd POV

The Master was still sitting in his throne when a Daedra humanoid walked inside the room and bowed before him.

"**Master**," he said.

"Ah, Kathutet," said the Master. "My favorite Dremora. But where is Eldamil?"

"**He's dead, Master. He was killed by the soldiers of Kvatch**."

"Well,…how unfortunate…he was useless anyway. But at least he will be in Paradise. And now I must know. What has become of Martin?"

"**He still lives, Master.**"

The Master's eyes burned with fire as he rose from the throne. "WHAT?! A Great Gate could destroy an entire city! How can he still live?!"

"**There were those that were able to survive the attack. Martin was among the survivors. But that isn't all, Master.**"

"Out with it, then!"

"**He's on his way to Weynon Priory…with her.**"

The Master's anger intensified. "The Imperial."

"**Yes, Master. They're calling her the Hero of Kvatch. She closed the Gate in front of the city and now she's leading Martin to Weynon Priory.**"

The Master's expression changed to a manner that was calmer. "They won't get there in one day."

He then turned to the two Altmer standing on both sides of the throne. "Ruma. Raven. My dear children. Do this task for me. Follow the Hero and Martin wherever they go. Watch them. If they find a place to rest, wait for them to fall asleep and then open an Oblivion Gate near their location. Do this and I will bestow on both of you a blessing of Lord Dagon."

"Yes, Father," Ruma and Raven said in unison.

* * *

1st POV: Sonja Valus

Martin and I had made it half way through the Gold Road, almost towards Skingrad. He kept his eyes on me the entire time, but I looked back a few times just to be sure.

I pulled the reins on Arwen's bridle to slow her down. I didn't want her galloping all day. Even horses need rest every once in a while. Martin did the same with Afshin.

"So where is Weynon Priory?" Martin called out.

"It's right outside the city of Chorrol," I answered back. "But we will need to get around Skingrad. We might rest somewhere before then, though. The sun's setting and the horses can't move forever."

"Are there inns around here?"

"No, but there are abandoned camps. But sometimes they are good places for bandits as well."

"Well, you seem to know a lot about what's outside of Kvatch."

"Ha. I must confess, Brother. I may know a lot, but I have only been a warrior for sixteen days."

"Sixteen days? Well, I'm still impressed. You're a good learner. And I'm surprised that you learned so much despite being in prison."

The conversation was going so well and then he tells me this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said with an edge in my voice. "You think I learned how to be a warrior in prison?"

"What? No," he said in defense. "That's not what I was thinking at all. Maybe you learned something from your father before he left?"

When I had this conversation with Martin, I was built up on anger from all that happened to me and I hadn't learned how to let go of my anger and move on. I was very angry with myself and I let it out on him.

As soon as he said this, I turned Arwen around and stopped in front of him, causing him and Afshin to stop.

"Let's get something straight, okay?" I said. "You know nothing about me. You know nothing about what I have gone through. Do you think I asked for any of this? Do you think I asked to go to prison without even committing a single crime? Do you think I asked for my father, the Emperor or Count Goldwine to die? None of this would have happened if I hadn't left home."

"Sonja-" he tried to speak.

"Don't say that you understand because you don't know what it is like to lose a father! You didn't even know the Emperor was your father until after he was dead! So what makes you think you can understand how I feel? If I stayed in Kvatch, I wouldn't have gone to prison, the Emperor would still be alive and I wouldn't be dragging his bastard son to a stupid priory house so that we all could get out of this hell!"

I stopped myself from saying more. Martin just stared at me. It was a look of hurt. I felt awful for screaming at him like that. He was trying to make me feel better and I didn't let him. I calmed down and changed my attitude.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean any of that…let's keep going."

I started turning Arwen back around before Martin spoke.

"No, you're right," he said. "I am a bastard. I never even knew my mother. The man who raised me was the only family I had before he died. I was alone for most of my life. I never felt like I had a true family until I became a priest. And now our home is gone. But that's not bringing me down because now I have the opportunity to start anew…which is probably what you want as well."

I looked down at the ground and nodded. He was right. I wanted to start anew, to have a fresh start. Both of us wanted the same thing…I started admiring him more.

"Whether you believe it or not," Martin said. "I do understand how you feel. And I am greatly sorry for everything that has happened to you…I also feel bad about the things I said to you at the chapel. You had come all this way to find me and I made you feel like you came for nothing. And I shouldn't have. I don't expect you to forgive me. Like I said before, I've done worse things that I've never forgiven myself for. But, for the things I said to you in the chapel, I am truly sorry."

His apology was so sincere that it almost made me want to cry. I didn't even expect him to apologize because I knew that he wouldn't believe me at first when I told him he was the heir. He was difficult, I'll admit. But it meant a lot that he apologized. And he really seemed like he cared. We had a few things in common. Both our fathers died on the same day, we blame ourselves for much and we want a fresh start in our lives.

I looked back up at him and said the three words that he never expected to hear. "I forgive you."

Martin looked at me as if no one had ever told him he was forgiven before. He even started to smile a little. And it was a nice smile too. I smiled a little back.

For the first time in my life,…I felt like I could actually feel a connection with someone. Martin and I were very different and yet we were the same.

I looked in the direction of the sunset.

"It's twilight," I said. "There's a camp near Skingrad where we can sleep. If there are bandits, I know how to take care of them. In the morning, we can either get fresh supplies at Skingrad or we can continue on the Gold Road to Weynon Priory."

The map that Baurus gave me had almost every location in Cyrodiil. I was able to find the camp that was closest to Skingrad. Fat Ramp Camp was the name. When I was on my way to Kvatch, the camp seemed abandoned. At night, if there was a campfire that was lit, it meant that there were people there. But if the fire was out, it would be one of two reasons. One, the people could be asleep. Or two, the camp could be abandoned. Either way, Martin and I needed a place to rest.

When Martin and I got closer to the location of Fat Ramp Camp, I pulled the reins on Arwen's bridle to stop her.

"Hold up," I said.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked as he stopped Afshin.

"There could be bandits. We can't just walk into a camp and assume it's safe. Stay here with the horses while I take a look around. If the coast is clear, I'll let you know."

"Be careful."

I dismounted Arwen and I started climbing the hill where the camp was. When I got there, I unsheathed my sword to be prepared. The campfire was out, but there was a possibility of somebody jumping out of nowhere. I waited for thirty seconds to be sure it was safe.

Thinking that the coast was clear, I put my sword away, ran to the edge of the hill and called out to Martin.

"Brother! The coast is clear-ahh!"

An arrow was shot through my left shoulder.

"Sonja!" Martin cried.

As Martin dismounted Afshin and started running to my aid, I turned around to see a group of bandits aiming their weapons at me. Their ringleader, a Bosmer or Wood Elf, was the one that shot the arrow. The Bosmer are excellent archers. They never miss a target.

My shoulder was bleeding so much that I couldn't even stand anymore. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees and then I fell on my right side. I could feel Martin kneeling beside me.

"Sonja! Are you alright?" I heard him say.

"Well, well, well," said the ringleader. "A priest. Hehehe. Come on, boys. What harm can a priest do?"

As the bandits got closer to us, Martin stood up and unsheathed…an _enchanted_ dagger?

"Never…underestimate…a priest," he said before throwing the dagger at one of the bandits.

When the dagger pierced his chest, lightning started coming out of it. The bandit's body shook in agony as the shock damage enchantment took hold of him and killed him. Martin walked over to the dead bandit, pulled out the dagger from his chest and sheathed it. Then he turned to the ringleader again.

"And never…ever…underestimate…a _conjuror_."

Suddenly Martin shot a ball of frost from his bare hand at another bandit. The bandit turned into an ice statue and within seconds, the statue exploded into tiny shards of ice. Martin turned to the ringleader once more and the rest of the bandits.

"You'll be lucky if Akatosh is merciful enough to spare your souls," he said. "Let's find out."

Big balls of frost appeared in Martin's hands.

"Kill him!" shouted the ringleader.

I was still laying on my side as the battle between Martin and the bandits began. From what I could see in my blurred vision, Martin was winning. Eventually, I lost so much blood that I couldn't even keep my eyes open.


	10. A Dark Past

This chapter took a while to put together because I wanted to make Martin's story as detailed as I could make it. I also had a fun time making this one.

Please do keep on posting reviews. I really appreciate it! :)

This next chapter will reveal Martin's dark secrets in his youth as well his relationship with Sonja continuing to grow.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - A Dark Past_**

"Sonja…? Sonja…can you hear me?"

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a bedroll and the campfire was lit. I looked up at Martin, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Brother?" I said weakly.

Martin sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're alive. You lost a lot of blood. I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"Where are the horses?"

"I have them tied up and secure. They're both okay."

"W-what about the bandits?"

"Oh don't worry about them. I took care of it. And I'll have to admit. It was a pretty _cold_ battle."

I tried to sit up, but the wound on my shoulder was incredibly painful.

"Don't sit up yet," Martin said as he gently made me lay back down. "I'm still trying to stop the bleeding."

Martin had been putting a cool wet cloth on my shoulder while I was asleep. I didn't even feel the arrow being pulled out. Since I was awake, I did wince a few times when he put the cloth on my shoulder. He continued to tend my wound until the sun had set. The bleeding did stop eventually, but the wound was not completely healed.

"Almost done," Martin said. "Stay very still now."

A bright light appeared in his hand as he placed it on my injured shoulder. After around five seconds, Martin removed his hand and the wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Priests and priestesses are masters in the art of Restoration."

Then Martin turned his attention to my bandaged right arm.

"What happened here?"

"A Daedra attacked me back in Kvatch."

He carefully removed the bandage to reveal the three long cuts. There was still a tiny bit of bleeding, but not as much as before during the battle against the Daedra. He took the wet cloth and pressed it against the scratches to stop the bleeding.

"This is definitely the work of a scamp," he said.

"A scamp?"

"The Daedra that attacked you was a scamp. They are among the weakest of Daedra and yet their claws are extremely destructive."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I've done a lot of reading."

Martin repeated the same thing he did with my shoulder. He cleaned the blood off my arm and then he used the healing spell.

"Let me ask you something," I said. "Did you really defeat every single one of those bandits by yourself?"

"Yes I did," he said with a small smile. "I told you I knew how to fight."

"Well…I'm impressed." He helped me sit up.

"Thank you. I haven't used Destruction magic since…"

He didn't finish his sentence. His smile fell. And his eyes moved in the direction of the fire. I got concerned. I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Since when, Brother?" I asked.

Martin's attention quickly reverted back to me. After seeing the look of concern on my face, he almost struggled to speak until he was able to say one word. "Nothing."

His sudden change of expression slightly alarmed me. "No, tell me."

"Nothing." He got up and walked to a different part of the camp.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm being very honest."

"Not honest enough. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm _not_."

"Brother-"

"Nothing is bothering me!"

I didn't know what got Martin to act so strangely. I felt bad for constantly asking him for the truth, but he had me concerned. There was something he was hiding. I had already told him as much as I could about myself. Was there something about himself that he didn't want to tell me?

"Brother," I said. "we are still miles away from Weynon Priory. If we're going to be traveling together for a while, the least you can do is trust me enough to tell me something about you. I trusted you enough to tell you everything that has happened to me up to today. Why can't you trust me?"

Martin took in a deep breath. He knew I had a point. He sat back down next to me, but he kept his eyes on the fire. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I haven't always been a priest," he said. "Years ago, I followed a different path. I know more than I want to about the seductive power of Daedric magic…but let's just leave it at that."

"What kind of path?" I asked sincerely.

"I-I'm not sure if we should continue this conversation, Sonja. If we do,…I'm afraid you'll think differently about me. You probably would regret saving me from Kvatch."

"Try me."

Martin took another deep breath and continued his story. "When I was fifteen, I enrolled in the Arcane University in the Imperial City. It's the headquarters of the Mages Guild. It's also a school where people go to learn magic. When I was growing up as a boy, my adoptive father told me that I was special. I was always different from the other children. You see, the magic I used to defeat the bandits was something I was born with. Since I've been in the Mages Guild, my powers have gotten stronger. I excelled in Restoration, Destruction and Alteration."

He paused his story for a moment to show me his dagger. He continued.

"This dagger was a gift from the man who was Arch Mage at the time. I've forgotten his name, unfortunately. But he was a good man. Anyway, I was just promoted to Conjurer. And this dagger was a reward for my progress. But, you see, what's special about it is that it's enchanted, as you probably know by now. There are three elements in Destruction; Fire, Frost and Shock. I, personally, enjoy using Frost magic. But this dagger has a Shock enchantment. And do you want to know something funny? While most enchanted weapons have unique names, I decided to call this dagger simply a 'Dagger of Sparks'. Heh. Despite all that, this dagger remains at my side until I need to use it."

He sheathed his dagger while still continuing his story.

"Anyway, I think I've talked too much about magic…at least good magic."

Martin took a deep breath before he started telling me what he didn't want to tell me.

"When I was nineteen, around the same time I was promoted to Conjurer, I was starting to grow impatient with the Guild restrictions, as did many of my fellow mages and friends. That was when we threw ourselves into the riddles of Daedric magic. We hungered for forbidden secrets. Knowledge and power were our gods. We eventually started a cult dedicated to Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. We called it the Order of the Dark Rose. It just so happens that the symbol for Sanguine is a rose. But that isn't the case. Once we started the cult, we fell into temptation and sometimes humiliation. We became sinners. That's usually how Sanguine works. He brings out the dark side in all of us. We did terrible things. We slept with women, one right after the other. We stole. We drank. We gambled. We did almost anything that was sinful.

I didn't sleep with any women, but I was a player. I didn't steal. I did drink but not as much as the others. I didn't gamble. I was the level headed one. But that didn't make any difference. As for magic, we focused on the art of Conjuration. Most conjurers, like myself, specialize in that particular art. Conjuration is also considered to be Daedric magic. We were able to learn how to summon creatures from other worlds, but we also learned how to summon Daedra…which now brings me to the night that I had promised myself not to remember."

The story was getting interesting, but I really wanted to know what happened in his past that haunted him so much. He continued on after swallowing hard.

"One night, we decided to visit the Shrine of Sanguine. We wanted to see if we could talk to him and we were successful. All we had to do was make an offer of Cyrodilic Brandy. When our call was answered, the statue that stood in the center of the shrine became the Daedric Lord himself. He was glad that we summoned him because he had chosen one of us to be his 'champion'. Surprisingly…he chose me."

"Why did he choose you?" I asked. "You didn't even do a lot of the things that the others did."

"I don't know," he said. "He didn't say why he chose me. All he said was that he chose me. And as a reward for my deeds, he bestowed upon me his sacred artifact. The Sanguine Rose. It's not really a rose, though. It's a staff that only looks like a rose. I accepted the gift without thought. At that time, it was a thrill to have the Sanguine Rose in my possession…but I was soon to regret it.

After my friends and I left the shrine, we went over our heads with the staff. We started taking advantage of its power. The one who possesses the staff has the power to summon a random Daedra. But the possessor never chooses. Each of us got a chance to use it. Some of us summoned scamps. Others summoned clannfears, another type of Daedra. But…when it was my turn,…I summoned the most dangerous Daedra of all…a Xivilai.

It attacked us as soon as it was summoned. We tried fighting against it but it was so strong. Even I wasn't strong enough to stop it. It was so strong that it threw me against a tree, knocking me out."

Martin's voice started to shake. And tears started to form in his eyes.

"When I woke up the next morning,…my friends were dead. Every single one of them. Dead. I was the only one left alive. At that moment, I regretted accepting the staff and I renounced Sanguine. I didn't ask to summon a Xivilai. It was the staff that summoned it, not me. Angered, I broke the staff in half and threw it in the closest river. Then I ran. I just ran. I had to get away. Next thing I knew, I had fallen into the dirt. I had tripped on a tree stump. I laid there for hours…sobbing. My adoptive father was already dead at that time and there was no way I could go back to the Mages Guild. There was no one I could go to. I was completely alone. Believe it or not, I didn't really think the other cultists were my true friends. They were…sort of good to me, but still. I always felt like I was alone.

Then,…suddenly,…a light shined above me. And that light…became Akatosh…the Dragon God himself. I was frightened at first, but he was trying to comfort me. 'Do not fear me, my child,' he said. 'I am Akatosh, Dragon God of Time. I am here to help you.'"

"You actually saw Akatosh with your own eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," Martin answered. "It is very rare for a Divine to be among mortals. And yet Akatosh was standing before me. He saved me. He brought me back home to Kvatch. That was when I met Ilav and Oleta. They took me in. They brought me to the Chapel of Akatosh. And that's where I stayed.

I confessed my sins to Ilav and I was forgiven. Later, I knelt at the altar and thanked Akatosh for redeeming me. He blessed me with a new home and family. And I was grateful.

A year later, I had completely devoted myself to Akatosh…and became a priest. Since then, I had put aside the dark arts. But the workings of fate may be seen in this, too. 'The Gods can turn anything to good', or so I piously told those who came to see me for advice. Perhaps I may yet come to believe it myself. I just don't know when.

Be that as it may, since I've been a priest, the memories of what happened that terrible night had disappeared. I made better friends. And I became a better man. Everything was so much better…until the Daedra attacked.

The skies were red. There was fire everywhere. People were frightened. I managed to bring as many people as I could inside the chapel. When dawn came, I looked outside…and Kvatch was gone. There was still one Gate to Oblivion blocking the gate to the city. We were trapped. Memories of Sanguine started to come back. The guilt started to come back. I prayed to Akatosh for a long time. I kept asking him not to forsake us and to save us. The longer I prayed, the more hope I lost. I thought Akatosh was going to let me die…until you came…and saved us all."

After a moment of silence, Martin turned his attention from the fire to me.

"There," he said. "Now you know the truth. Now you understand why I didn't want to believe that I was the Emperor's son. How…can the people of Tamriel…look up to someone…who is a _murderer_?"

Martin looked down at his hands as he silently started to cry.

I never realized that Martin went through all of this pain. I felt sorry for him. My heart broke for him. And to think I've been through hell and back. Martin had it worse. But not once did I ever regret saving him from Kvatch.

When I took his hand, he looked back at me. Tears had already fallen from his eyes.

"Brother," I said. "I don't regret saving your life. Besides…the boy you were then…is not the man you are now. And you are not a murderer. You are a good man. I know you are. And…you shouldn't let the past get to you. I, myself, am trying to let go of the past. My father was murdered and my home was destroyed. But…I've come to realize that it shouldn't hold me back. Because there is so much to look forward to. I was a stable girl…and now I'm the Hero of Kvatch. You were…well, still are a priest of Akatosh…and now you're the Crown Prince of Tamriel. People aren't going to care about what you did in the past. I know that I don't care. Besides, you saved many lives yourself. You saved families. You saved _children_. And you saved my mother.

My brother is the new head of our family and yet he's stuck at Cloud Ruler Temple. Before I left home, my mother was all I had…and you saved her. And you saved my life too. That is not the work of a murderer, Brother. That is the work of a hero. Hell,…you're more of a hero than I am."

Without thinking, I wiped the tears from his face.

I was being very honest with Martin. He did save my life. He did save my mother. She would have been dead if he didn't save her. I would have succumbed to my wounds if he didn't tend to me in time. I owed a lot to him and I wanted him to know that. Martin was already forgiven for his sins. He just needed to be reassured.

No one had ever called Martin a hero before. He never even thought of himself as a hero.

When I said all that I needed to be said, Martin slowly began to smile through his tears. It was the first time that I had ever seen him truly smile. I almost felt my heart leap a bit…because it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

Just as another tear fell down his cheek, Martin took my hand in both of his.

"You are a noble woman, Sonja Valus," he said. "You have a strong and humble heart. I tell you my darkest secrets…and yet you still see me as a good man. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I have never _ever_ had a friend who understands me the way you do."

"Friend?"

"Despite the few hours I've known you, you have proven yourself a person that I can trust with my life. Therefore, I truly consider you a friend."

I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time I ever smiled since the days when Kvatch wasn't in ruin.

"Well," I said. "I must say that is awfully kind of you to say, Brother."

"Martin…please,…call me Martin."

"Martin…"


	11. Soul of the Dragon

Sorry took so long. School stuff as usual and its almost time for finals.

Keep posting reviews on this story. I don't mind the feedback :)

Oh and don't forget to follow and/or favorite if you want to.

Now here is what needs to be said about Sonja and Martin's relationship. It is not romantic just yet. I know that it might seem like it already is, but it isn't. They just seem to be really attracted to each other and they just have a really, really strong friendship. I will say that Martin falls more in love with Sonja the more he witnesses her bravery.

I also wanted to make a point in this chapter at least in my opinion. You gotta play Oblivion in order to understand Skyrim ;)

At the end of this chapter, I will be posting the translations for the Dragon language.

**Anything in this chapter and possibly future chapters that relate to Skyrim also belong to Bethesda.**

In this chapter, Sonja and Martin wake up to find an Oblivion Gate opened near their camp. Martin goes into battle with an old Daedric enemy and another secret is revealed about him...a secret that even he didn't know about.

* * *

**_Chapter_****_ 10 - Soul of the Dragon_**

Emperor Uriel said that I was the fourth hero of the Elder Scrolls. But Jauffre said that only the Septim Emperor can protect Tamriel's barriers by lighting the Dragonfires. It made no sense to me. If the Emperor had to be the one to light the Dragonfires, then it's Martin who would be the hero, not me. But if I was the hero, then that meant that Martin and I _did_ have a destiny together. I began to suspect that since that sudden spark back in Kvatch.

I just met the man!

And yet why did I find myself attracted to him? Was it genuine? Was it fake? I don't know. But there was _something_.

We continued to talk as we shared a loaf of bread and some cooked venison. It had been a long time since I actually had a good meal. All I had in prison was a piece of rat meat that tasted revolting. Thank the Nine I didn't completely forget the taste of food or water for that matter. Arwen and Afshin were given a good amount of apples and carrots as well.

The fire was almost out by the time we finished eating.

"We should get some sleep," I said. "We still have a long way to go. We will leave at first light."

"Sounds like a plan," Martin said. "I'm tired anyway. I'm sure I'll sleep better than I did before."

"Me too. At the prison, I had to sleep on the cold floor."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore now, do you?"

I smiled. "No, I guess not."

We smiled at each other for yet another "moment" before I brought us back to Nirn.

"Well, er…let's rest now," I said.

"Yes, yes," he said. "Goodnight, Sonja."

"Goodnight Bro-I mean…Martin."

* * *

"Sonja! Sonja, wake up!"

Martin was shaking me until I was slightly awake.

"Martin, what the hell?" I said still sleepy. "Go back to your tent and go back to bed."

"We have to go! Now!" His voice sounded frightened and desperate.

"What do you mean we have to go? It's not even-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard the sound of thunder…and the skies were turning red again.

"No…" I said. "It can't be…"

Arwen and Afshin started rearing and neighing like crazy. They were feeling it too. They were just as frightened as Martin.

That was when I saw it. "Oh shit."

Another Oblivion Gate had opened.

It was now clear to me that the barriers between Tamriel and Oblivion had grown weak since Emperor Uriel died. Without an Emperor, Tamriel would fall…but not while I was around.

I unsheathed my sword and started heading in the direction of the Gate.

"Sonja, where are you going?!" Martin cried out.

"The Gate needs to be closed!" I said. "If we leave it open, we could endanger people! We have to close it before it's too late!"

"We?"

Before I went to help Savlian fight off the rest of the Daedra, Martin wanted to join. But I didn't let him because he was already in a lot of danger and I wanted to keep him safe even if he did know how to fight. I just couldn't take that risk.

But after witnessing him take down all those bandits and after hearing his story, I began to think. Maybe I could use some help. I would be too proud to admit that I could kill a group of Daedra by myself. He was a very brave man. Not even brave, more like extraordinary. That's why I wanted him to join me.

"Yes," I said. "We. I may need the extra help. After all, you did prove to me that you knew how to fight. And if it weren't for you, I would have been dead. What happened with the bandits was proof that I can't do things alone. So…I need you, Martin."

Martin's expression changed from being frightened to being determined. It was the same look of determination he gave me before we left Kvatch.

"Very well," he said. "What do we do first?"

"Tighten the ropes on the horses so that they don't escape and then meet me in front of the Gate. But be quick. Daedra could come out at any moment."

Martin ran to tighten the ropes on Arwen and Afshin as quickly as he could while I continued heading in the direction of the Gate.

The red color in the sky began to intensify as I walked closer to it. The night sky was hardly visible and the Gate's "ring of fire" almost complimented the red skies.

Martin was able to tighten the ropes as quickly as he could so that he could catch up with me. In one hand, his Dagger of Sparks was unsheathed and in the other was a ball of Frost magic.

"Remember," I said. "Stay as close to me as you can and don't-oh great."

Daedra started to come out of the Gate. But it wasn't those creatures that Martin called scamps. This was a different breed altogether. While the scamps looked like goblins, these Daedra were truly more like animals.

"What the hell are these?" I asked.

"Clannfears," said Martin. "They are very hard to deal with. Their skin is enchanted with a spell that reflects damage. If you strike it, the damage will shoot right back and hurt you even if you do manage to kill it."

"And how do you suppose we can kill them without killing ourselves?"

"I have an Alteration spell that can protect us from the enchantment."

Martin lifted his right hand above his head and as it became a fist, he hast the Alteration spell upon himself and then cast the same spell on me.

It was then that the clannfears started to charge towards us. Martin and I charged right back.

The spell was working perfectly. Every time we struck the clannfears, we did not feel any damage. However, it wasn't going to last.

"We have to kill these beasts before the spell wears off!" Martin called out while in combat.

"What?!" I shrieked while beheading one of them. I like beheading. "It's not permanent?!"

"Unfortunately not! Some spells only last for a moment!"

Soon all of the clannfears were dead before the spell wore off. The battle was short. The creatures were just as weak as the scamps, but their claws were just as sharp. Although Martin's spell protected us from the enchantment on their skin, it didn't protect us from their claws. But Martin and I were not injured too badly, but we were breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the fight.

"Not bad," I said as I was finally able to catch my breath."

"Not bad yourself," said Martin. "So…what do we do now?"

"As long as there aren't any more Daedra to kill, we can go inside."

Before Martin and I could even move towards the Gate…a big grey wolf-like foot came out of it. It was followed by a big grey hand with long, sharp, black claws.

Martin and I backed away from the Gate as the rest of the creature came out. It was not like any Daedra I had ever faced. It was tall, much taller than the red-skinned humanoids, almost twice the size. It had black hair and horns were growing from its head. There were no pupils in its eyes.

"Martin…" I said. "What…the hell…is that?"

"I never thought that after nine years, I would be seeing this monster again," Martin said. His eyes were completely focused on the big creature and they were full of absolute fright

"Nine years ago? Wait…is this-?"

"Yes, Sonja…this is a Xivilai."

A Xivilai.

The creature that Martin accidently conjured up with the Sanguine Rose. The monster that murdered his friends. The fiend that ruined his life. If the Xivilai wasn't dead soon, Martin would continue to be haunted by the memories of what happened nine years ago. I couldn't let him suffer anymore.

I started walking towards the Xivilai and that was when Martin came back to Nirn after being in a traumatized state.

"Sonja, what are you doing?!" Martin cried.

I turned back to him. "I'm going to kill this bastard." Then I started running towards the Xivilai which triggered it to start running towards me.

"Sonja, no!"

I tried to get at least one strike at the creature with my sword. But at ever attempt, the Xivilai was blocking and dodging my swings. And it was quick for a creature its size.

I was able to get _one_ strike at the Xivilai. I left one big scar across its face. I felt pretty proud of myself, but that was until the creature got even more angry (It was already angry to begin with).

In a blink of an eye, the Xivilai hit me so hard that I was sent flying until I landed on my back hard and my body slid until my head hit a stone.

"SONJA!" I heard Martin scream.

I was surprised I was still alive. But I was lucky. At the same time, I was stupid. Earlier, I was almost killed by a group of bandits and now I was about to be killed by a Xivilai. This was what I got for being a warrior for only sixteen days and fooling myself into thinking I was a professional. If my father were still alive, I would have had better training.

My head hit the stone hard, so hard that it started to bleed. It wasn't a big wound, so I was still capable of staying alive. But I couldn't stand. I couldn't feel my legs. And the Xivilai was walking slowly towards me.

I thought that it was the end for me. The only positive thing was that I could see my father again. But then I wouldn't be able to get Martin to Weynon Priory in time. But being that I couldn't move and even if Martin did kill the Xivilai before it could finish me off, I probably would've died anyway.

"Leave her alone!" Martin did try to strike the Xivilai with his Destruction magic, but even he was hit by the creature. Luckily for him, he wasn't hurt as much as me.

The Xivilai turned his attention back to me and got even closer to me. That was when it lifted its big hand, ready for me to meet my death.

I closed my eyes, waiting to return to Aetherius.

But just as I was about to be killed, there was a loud roar. A _dragon_ roar. I opened my eyes to try to find where the dragon roar came from. I remember reading about dragons and I thought they all disappeared after the Dragon War. And I was right…because it wasn't a dragon that roared.

It was _Martin_.

The Xivilai took his attention off of me and looked at Martin, to whom it roared back. Martin's eyes were strangely glowing a bright yellow-goldish color. What was happening?

And then out of nowhere, Martin started speaking a strange language that seemed very old, like a language that hasn't been heard in centuries.

"Lif ek naalein!" Martin roared. "Hi kriilaan dii fahdonne. Zu'u fen ni vos hi krii ek ahk!"

I couldn't even tell if Martin knew that he was speaking this language. But eventually I began to realize that he was speaking Dragon Tongue, the ancient language for dragons.

Suddenly, something that Baurus told me started to flow through my head.

_They say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim…_

Dragonborn.

Dragon roar. Dragon Tongue. There could only be one more thing to complete my theory. And I was going to find out soon enough.

The Xivilai started charging towards Martin.

"Martin…!" I said weakly. It was so quiet that I didn't even think he heard me.

Martin's eyes started returning to normal as the Xivilai was still running towards him. But just before the Xivilai could strike, Martin did something that would truly define him. All it took were three little words.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The Xivilai was sent flying through the wood until I heard a booming sound. It hit something. I knew for sure that it was dead.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't dead. But it felt almost like a coma. I could still hear what was going on around me and I could still feel and touch.

I heard running footsteps heading my direction. I felt two hands on my shoulders, shaking me lightly.

"Sonja…" Martin said in a whisper. His voice was shaking. "Hang in there, Sonja…please."

Through my eyelids, I saw a light, but it wasn't the light to Aetherius. Martin was using a healing spell all over my body. I could feel my wounds being closing, my bones being put back together and the pain finally went away.

I broke out of my "coma" when I started coughing, trying to get air. Martin cupped one side of my face when I finally opened my eyes.

"Sonja…" Martin said, his voice now full of relief.

"Martin…" I said weakly.

Martin pressed his forehead against mine for a moment before lifting his head up and saying "Sonja, why would you do that? You could have died."

"Because I didn't want you to suffer anymore," I said. "I didn't want you to be haunted by those memories.

"You didn't have to do this. Sonja, I lost my friends to the Daedra…I couldn't let you die too."

I smiled weakly at him as he helped me stand. But then my expression turned serious.

"Now I must know. Are there any other abilities of yours that I should know about?"

"Er…" Martin was confused. "No…I don't think so…why?"

"Because I was wanting to talk about how you killed the Xivilai."

"I killed the Xivilai?"

"You didn't know?"

"No…how did I kill it?"

"Martin…you _Shouted_.

"I what?"

"You Shouted. And I'm not talking about "shouted", I'm talking about Shouted."

"I'm still not sure I understand…wait…I think I may remember now. I remember yelling out three words that I'm not familiar with."

"Then how do you know them?"

"I just…do. Why? Does it sound unusual?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that…normal human beings can't Shout…only _dragons_ can Shout."

Martin gave me the same face when I first told him that he was the last of the Septims.

"Martin," I began. "…you're Dragonborn."

His eyes went wide. And he was breathing heavily again. To him, being told that he was the Emperor's son was one thing, but being told that he was Dragonborn was another.

"No…" he said. "I…I can't be Dragonborn…I-"

"Don't worry about it for now," I said. "We need to get to Oblivion. We'll talk once we get there."

With that being said, Martin and I positioned ourselves in front of the Gate. I was surprised that more Daedra didn't come out. Perhaps it was because of the sky. The skies were red when the clannfears and the Xivilai came out. This time the redness went away.

But the Gate was still open.

I turned to Martin and he turned to me.

"Ready?" I said.

"I've got your back," Martin said.

"Let's go."

Then we ran inside.

* * *

Lif ek naalein! Hi kriilaan dii fahdonne. Zu'u fen ni vos hi krii ek ahk!

-Leave her alone! You killed my friends. I will not let you kill her too!

FUS RO DAH!

\- FORCE BALANCE PUSH!


End file.
